Little Sakura
by melancholy.LOVER
Summary: He wanted her.. but only as a sextoy.. So why was she giving into him and allowing his hands to roam around her body? 'Take me.' Maybe beyond those onyx eyes he saw her as more than just a doll. For now.. she'd let him do anything he wanted. LEMON ALERT!
1. Torikago

_**Little Sakura**_

_**Pairing --- Itachi -x- Sakura**_

_**Genre --- Romance/Angst**_

_**Rating --- M**_

_**Location --- Tokyo City**_

_**x-x-x**_

_**Ichiban Sho --- Torikago**_

_**x-x-x**_

_**Her pulse was ecstatic!**_

_**Breath coming out in a hurried frenzy, small hands clinging to her beating heart; trying to calm it down...**_

_**Moisture formed in the large green irises, quivering lips and throat tightening as she tried to force something out.**_

_**Nothing was said however...**_

_**Not even the hollow screams from within were able to break free and finally be heard. She fell back, hitting the ground hard, backing up until the wall met her back.**_

_**There was nowhere left to go now...**_

_**She was helplessly caged in her own sinned home. A place were she had lived all her life but no longer would she continue to stay in such a vile place smelling of corpses...**_

_**A massacre had taken place. Her mother and father taking the damage as she was pushed into a nearby closet. They had said they were coming back for her...**_

_**But when the gunshots finally died down and silence reigned over the entire World, she felt her body grow numb and her heart become heavy encased within her ribcage.**_

_**She didn't dare to breathe or come out of hiding, no. Not just yet...**_

_**Not until she was absolutely sure it was safe or at least until the loving faces of her parents appeared before her. Lips kissing her and making her feel like everything was back to normal.**_

_**Those days were gone now...**_

_**Her mind was going crazy with questions and possibilities, face reddened from crying and whimpering, limbs shaking and numb... Small fingers curled around the brass knob of the closet.**_

_**Eyes peeking out ever so carefully and slowly, trying to catch sight of any human life. Bad or good.**_

_**Nothing was found...**_

_**Was she all alone now!?**_

_**Feet thudded against the oak floors, legs carrying the 93 lbs out of the stuffy closet she had been in. **_

_**How much time had gone by!?**_

_**Lips, although quivering, formed words but her throat was too dry and sore from crying and whimpering.**_

_**Was she that hopeless??**_

_**She was so young and innocent. To have this misfortune befall upon her was too much of a burden to bear for such a girl.**_

_**Almost impossible to live with...**_

_**Her nose wrinkled with pure disgust as soon as the smell of rotting corpses entered through her nostrils. Thumb and index finger pinching her nose, the smell still as strong as ever...**_

_**Little feet dragged her across the bloodied living room, unknown bodies strewn all around her.**_

_**Maybe they had escaped without her?!**_

_**It was a possibility...**_

_**Her steps halted, eyes shut tightly, fist balled and head shaking from side to side. Those thoughts were too torturous for her mind to even begin to comprehend!**_

_**How could she think like that in the first place!?**_

_**Of course they wouldn't leave her to die in such a place!!**_

_**But even though how many times she tried to reassure herself that, in the back of her mind there was a doubt and that doubt would follow her around until she knew.**_

_**Knew if her parents escaped or not.**_

_**Knew if she had been abandoned.**_

_**Knew if she was left helplessly alone...**_

_**The tears trailed down her paled face, she didn't care! Mind set on other things.**_

_**She rubbed at her agitated eyes, legs bringing her towards a large mahogany door situated at the very end of the long hallway. Subconsciously, her fingertips ran down the frame of the door, eyes cold as she stared at the fine wood.**_

_**The smell of death and blood was not gone however, it still lingered within the air...**_

_**The hinges creaked under the force of it being opened, the noise echoing off the walls and back.**_

_**She swallowed whatever saliva she had in her mouth, gulping and taking in air, feet again taking her into the room.**_

_**It was cold.**_

_**So dreadfully cold in this place...**_

_**Goosebumps formed on her skin, she paid it no heed and continued to walk on. In the corner of the room, blue eyes stared back up at her. The life in them having dulled...**_

_**The face caught her by surprise; such a sad, sad face staring right back at her now frightened one. Lips slightly ajar, eyes wide and lonely, fingers uncurled and skin pale.**_

_**The face of her-**_

"_**Otosan!"**_

_**The little whimpers left her, everything else pushed to the back of her mind as she shook violently under the tremors of her fear and sadness.**_

_**Little hands pressed against his chest, tears staining his face and rolling down onto his blood stained shirt. Almost like he was crying with her too...**_

_**His skin was so cold under the smoothness of her finger pads, chilling her even as she cried uncontrollably.**_

_**She wouldn't believe it to be true!**_

_**Her father couldn't be... dead! The person she was shaking and attempting to try to awaken!!**_

_**His expression was vague, not a sign of happiness or despair. It held no emotion whatsoever and it scared her.**_

"_**Otosan..."**_

_**Her body was becoming cold, lips shaking and body going numb. She was so... tired all of a sudden, she just wanted to sleep. Sleep forever in her father's loving embrace, in his arms...**_

_**She buried her face in the crook of his neck, arms wrapping around his cold body, salty tears wetting the man's neck as she cried again and again and again...**_

_**No matter how many times she tried to rationalize the situation; the worse it kept on getting and getting.**_

_**But...**_

_**What of her mother??**_

_**Her father was the only one in the room...**_

_**Oh, how tired she felt all of a sudden, body direly wanting to rest and eyes already slipping shut. The dimness in the room, the emptiness outside, entering through the broken windows and into the room...**_

_**It was depressing.**_

_**She bit down on her bottom lip hard, drawing a little bit of blood, running down her chin...**_

"_**I love you, Otosan..."**_

_**The light was no more, blackness engulfing the entire manor. Haruno Sakura, 12, letting herself go and fall into a deep sleep...**_

_**It made her skin crawl, just thinking about being alone and without parents to love her anymore... **_

_**A last short breath left her parted lips and then she gave in.**_

_**x-x-x**_

_**It was dark, nothing could be seen. Not even the pink locks of hair, framing the once happy face of a young girl. Sadness hanging, eyebrows furrowed with confusion.**_

"_**Okasan, where is Okasan..?"**_

_**Her reverie was broken, breath hitching and eyes bulging. Her heart raced and the pace increased with each breath she took and each one she exhaled.**_

_**Fingers curling tightly around the male elbow, body pressed more firmly against his as she craned her neck to the side.**_

_**Hair cascading down her shoulders, bangs shielding her eyes, body shivering as the cold night air blew inside the room. The crimson stained curtains, blowing dully with the breeze.**_

"_**Its going to be alright..."**_

_**She trailed off, eyes glowering at the unopened door, how long were they going to take!?**_

_**She had heard voices coming from the other side but thought nothing of it. Whoever was out there didn't seem like much of a threat.**_

"_**Sakura!!"**_

_**It came from within the room!**_

_**Quickly, she pushed herself away from the corpse of her father, following the quick breaths in the shadowed corner of the room. Pale skin came in to plain view, green irises staring into green irises.**_

_**Her feet pressed firmly against the ground, body completely away from her cold father, arms outstretching to catch her mother in a tight embrace.**_

"_**Oka-"**_

"_**Shhh... It's okay, I'm here now... Shhh."**_

_**Sakura fell into her mother, body pressed so tightly against hers, warm hands pushed at the back of her head, holding her. Lips kissing the wet flesh of her skin.**_

"_**I missed you..."**_

_**The noise from beyond the room proceeded, becoming so loud it sounded like soldiers coming to invade a country! **_

_**She felt her mother's arms tighten around her frail body, comforting her and cradling her as best she could. The cocking of a firearm could vaguely be heard, Sakura gasping against the sob that escaped her throat.**_

_**At first, when the door to the room burst open, Sakura had never thought it through but when the unfamiliar voices screaming, "Kill them!" sounded throughout the spacious room, she fell cold.**_

_**Her eyes couldn't believe it, the dangerous weapons being pointed at them as her mother grasped Sakura in a quick embrace and whispered, "I love you." into her ear, she heard the inevitable.**_

_**A thousand gunshots going off, tearing the flesh of her mother's backside, she had protected Sakura with her life. **_

_**A sacrifice...**_

_**They both fell backwards, arms unwinding from around her, plummeting to the hard, cold floor with a sounding 'thud'!**_

_**No more sound was heard, just retreating feet padding against the wood, they were leaving...**_

_**She held her breath, not wanting to make even the slightest movement or noise for fear that 'they' would return... She hadn't expected the blood to smear against her front side.**_

_**Her mother had been forever taken away from her...**_

_**Her blood to prove it.**_

_**She was covered in it, every inch of her body in a crimson liquid. Sad smile gracing her, now, bluish lips...**_

_**Body sprawled out on top of the young girl.**_

_**No more sounds...**_

_**No more noise...**_

_**No more mother...**_

_**Her quivering lips pressed against the forehead of her mother, kissing the cold flesh as she let out a shaky breath.**_

"_**Bye bye..."**_

_**Her hand fisted, carefully moving the corpse off of her, laying her to the ground and closing the once vibrant green orbs with her fingertips; something she would never see again...**_

_**A solemn kiss against her cheek, little body moving away from the sinned room that held her dead parents... Their lifeless faces forevermore being programmed into her mind...**_

"_**Goodbye..."**_

_**Arms securely wrapped around her waist, pink hair framing her face, blood covering her body and staining her clothes. Sakura removed herself from the room, closing the door quietly and at once slipping out into the dreary night.**_

_**Rain hitting her skin, cleansing her of the crimson. But never would it wash away what she was feeling, ever.**_

_**And in a fit of coughing, she collapsed, body hitting the muddy ground. Cheek pressed against the wet ground, scraping it. Flesh speckled with lingering rain...**_

_**Bittersweet smile touching her lips, whispering broken promises and bonds.**_

_**'Goodbye sweet, mother...'**_

_**Unconsciousness fading in, taking over...**_

_**x-x-x **_

_**Fading..**_

"_**She's still alive."**_

_**Groaning..**_

"_**Just knocked out."**_

_**Throbbing pain..**_

"_**And about the massacre?"**_

_**Silence.**_

_**Lingering silence..**_

"_**No suspects so far..."**_

"_**Hmm..."**_

"_**Are you sure she'll be okay?"**_

_**Sighing.**_

"_**She may be a little shaken up but-"**_

"_**What about the news of her parents?"**_

_**Blinking.**_

"_**I suspect her to take the blow harshly.."**_

"_**Oh."**_

_**Emerald fluttered.**_

"_**Wh... What...?"**_

_**Breathing.**_

"_**Sakura-chan!"**_

_**Tears of eternal sorrow.**_

"_**Where.. am I?"**_

_**Warm and safe hands.**_

"_**The hospital."**_

_**Confusion crossing her features.**_

"_**Why!?"**_

_**They held her down.**_

"_**Observation. We found you out in the rain."**_

_**She calmed down instantly. Everything sinking in painfully, the memories cutting at her like a thousand knives. No.. Not even a blade could inflict this much internal pain.**_

"_**Okasan! Otosan!!"**_

_**Sad eyes watched her.**_

"_**Are they-" She swallowed. "Dead?"**_

_**Nothing.**_

"_**They are! Aren't they!?"**_

"_**Well.."**_

_**Anger.**_

"_**Tell me!"**_

"_**Yes."**_

_**She took the blow full on, stopping from doing anything. Just laying there like an immobile doll..**_

"_**What will happen to me?"**_

_**They gave her a quizzical look.**_

"_**What do-"**_

"_**Who will look after me!?" She snapped.**_

_**This took them by surprise, eyes set downcast, lips closed tightly as if afraid to speak.**_

"_**Well!?!"**_

_**She shook furiously.**_

"_**I can't live alone!"**_

_**They looked at her, finally.**_

"_**We haven't made any arrangements as of yet.."**_

_**Sakura placed her fisted hands in her lap, fuming inside but at the same time trying to cover up the fact that she was deeply saddened by the sudden turn of events in her life.**_

"_**Do you have any other relatives?"**_

_**Sakura held her gaze before shaking her head slowly.**_

"_**No."**_

_**She watched one of the female nurses whisper something into the doctor's ear, nodding his head.**_

"_**What about adoption?"**_

_**Sakura nearly jumped out of the bed she was in.**_

"_**No! You can't!"**_

_**She paused.**_

"_**I won't!!"**_

_**The doctor silenced her.**_

"_**That is quite enough, Sakura-chan."**_

_**He sent her the best smile he could suffice at the moment.**_

"_**But it's your only option at the moment.."**_

_**She held back the tears that threatened to fall.**_

"_**My only.. option."**_

_**They nodded.**_

"_**Get some sleep. We'll take care of it."**_

_**She pressed her head more firmly against the pillow, waiting until everyone had left the room until she let out a much held in, heart-wrenching cry.**_

_**She was so hopelessly broken inside now..**_

_**Her hands placed on either side of her head as she cried out in both pain and despair.**_

"_**I can't take this!"**_

_**x-x-x**_

"_**Are you ready?"**_

_**She scoffed.**_

"_**I'm not a baby!"**_

_**She held her head up high, shoes clicking against the marble floor of the hospital hallways as she began walking outside. That's were she and the doctor would meet up with her new 'parents'..**_

_**She rewed the day when she would actually accept someone other than her parents. Her 'real' parents! And not some foster parents, artificial parents even 'if' they said they cared for her!**_

_**She knew right from wrong and this was definitely wrong!**_

_**But what else could she do?**_

_**Live at an orphanage until she turned eighteen!? The day when she would inherit anything and everything that her parent's owned! Along with the business!**_

_**The Haruno enterprise..**_

_**One of the most successful enterprises in all of Tokyo City and when she turned eighteen it would all be hers.**_

_**Every last penny that her parent's had would belong to Haruno Sakura. The brat who was the daughter to Haruno Rina and Haruno Keto.. The spoiled little girl who got everything she asked for.**_

_**Was it really her fault?**_

_**She was originally born into a wealthy family, loving parents who just so happened to own a large enterprise..**_

_**Her long pink tresses were tucked behind her ears, legs carrying her towards the front entrance until the early morning sun momentarily blinded her.**_

_**The only person she saw was a tall man, cigarette in one hand, just about ready to put it out. High priced shoe, stepping on the burning bud, encasing the heat and extinguishing it.**_

_**He removed his sunglasses to look over at the hospital doors, noticing the young looking girl standing there, vague expression crossing her features as she stared.**_

_**This... this man! She had seen him somewhere before, but where?**_

_**He inclined his head towards the two as the doctor stepped forward and shook hands with the raven haired male.**_

"_**So, you are Uchiha Itachi.."**_

_**Sakura let out a breath.**_

_**That name.. she knew that name, her father had mentioned it many, many times before.**_

_**It always circulated around business and what not. This man, owned the company her father had made plans with for the future and now that he was gone, those ties were severed.**_

_**He would take over both businesses and Sakura would have to stand alongside this man. She wasn't properly introduced to him, per say but he seemed like a... nice man.**_

"_**And of course, you must know Sakura-chan here."**_

_**Itachi nodded, looking down at the girl, expressionless black irises staring into her pair of green orbs.**_

_**She frowned and turned her head away, feet carrying her away from the doctor's side, hands placed on her hips.**_

"_**Let's go already.."**_

_**The doctor smiled, "Take care, Sakura-chan!"**_

_**Itachi said a curt 'goodbye' before catching up to the girl and leading her towards his car. It was just as nice as her father's silver Mercedes but this one seemed 'just' newly bought.**_

_**He opened the passenger side door and offered her the leather seat in which she took without really thinking about it. God, this felt so familiar to her all of a sudden.**_

_**Sitting in almost an exact replica of her father's car, window drawn a little to allow a nice breeze to enter. Itachi said nothing to her for a couple of minutes, the music making up for the lingering silence..**_

"_**That's your new school." He pointed out as the car passed by.**_

_**Sakura frowned at that.**_

_**She had to go to a new school!?**_

_**Great, just great...**_

"_**How nice." She said through gritted teeth.**_

_**He looked over at her, sensing at once the anger emitting from her.**_

_**And at once he knew that this girl was going to prove to be a handful and a lot of trouble..**_

_**x-x-x**_

"_**Hurry for dinner."**_

_**Sakura grumbled something under her breath.**_

"_**Yeah, I'm coming!"**_

_**Her feet padded against the marble floors, carrying her towards the dinning hall where only Itachi sat. She was usually seated way across from him and no conversation ever was spoken between them..**_

_**Well only the basic stuff! Nothing too serious or anything, God! He was so much of a stranger to her! She's lived with him for over a year and still she knows nothing about him!**_

"_**How was school?"**_

_**She looked up from her dinner to acknowledge Itachi.**_

"_**Fine."**_

_**She ate slowly, savoring each and every last bite. Yes, Itachi treated her well, like a parent should but he was missing one key thing..**_

_**Love...**_

_**He didn't show any love or compassion towards her. Ever for that matter!**_

_**He kept that same hard gaze plastered on his face and he 'hardly' ever fucking smiled! What was it with him!? Was it so goddamn hard to fucking smile once in a while!?!**_

_**Was it that much to ask for!?**_

"_**Why don't you smile?"**_

_**It seemed to echo off of the walls of the spacious room, Sakura shuddering under his watchful gaze.**_

"_**That is none of your concern, now eat."**_

_**Sakura grumbled something under her breath while stuffing some food inside her mouth and swallowing hard.**_

_**The one rule she had made up herself the first day she had arrived in this enormous manor was: Never to call him 'father'! **_

_**She would never ever call him her father because she had a father and she didn't nor wanted another one!**_

_**Sitting up from her seat angrily, Sakura pushed the chair back and walked in the direction of her bedroom on the second floor. Fingers curling around the railing of the stairs but-**_

"_**Where are you going?"**_

_**She sighed and slumped her shoulders.**_

"_**My room.."**_

_**Nothing more was said, her feet carrying her upstairs until the sound of her door slamming shut was heard. Itachi looked over at the empty seat across from him, once containing a girl.**_

_**He rubbed his aching temples, fingernails digging into the skin of his forehead as he groaned and too left the dining hall. Hurrying into his personal study room where he conducted most of his work.**_

_**The only reason why he had accepted to look after Sakura until she was eighteen was because he would be entitled to 'all' of the Haruno profits and the business belonged to him now.**_

_**He smirked, it wasn't so bad, ne?**_

_**x-x-x**_

"_**Naruto!"**_

_**Said male looked behind him, pink locks blurring his vision.**_

"_**Sakura-chan!"**_

_**She smiled up at him, he had grown over the summer. She had not of course but that wasn't the point! She noted something different about him, he looked cute..**_

_**She blushed at that thought.**_

_**He was almost like her brother!**_

"_**You wanna come over?"**_

_**Naruto nodded his head, Sakura hooked her arm with Naruto's a blush spreading across her cheeks as they walked.**_

_**A black limo parked in front of the school caught Sakura's attention. God! Why couldn't Itachi just let walk home for once!? The school wasn't even that far away from her home in the first place!!**_

_**Naruto seemed pretty pleased, because he hopped right on in! Sakura laughed, he was the only person that made her laugh even when she didn't want to or felt like it.**_

"_**Baka.."**_

_**He stuck out his tongue.**_

"_**I can't wait until we take our driver's exam next year!"**_

_**Sakura laughed again.**_

"_**Why is that?"**_

_**Naruto gave her a look, she shrugged her shoulders cutely.**_

"_**We can drive!"**_

_**Sakura giggled like a small child.**_

"_**I guess it would be fun.."**_

_**Naruto scratched the back of his head.**_

"_**Your dad is gonna by you such a cool car!"**_

_**She froze at that.**_

_**Her dad!?**_

"_**Sakura-chan?"**_

_**She shook her head and put on a fake smile.**_

"_**I'm fine, Naruto-kun!"**_

_**She laughed, but he could tell that it was a forced laugh. Nothing like her pure and natural laughs..**_

_**The limo came to a stop, Sakura opening the door and allowing them to both exit the car. Naruto seemed to be the only person in high school that wasn't trying to befriend her because of her wealthiness..**_

_**He liked her because she was just being herself.**_

_**She had no other friends, he stuck by her side through every trial in her life.**_

_**She stopped and turned to him before opening the front door.**_

"_**Naruto-kun.. Thank you."**_

_**He seemed perplexed but patted her back nonetheless.**_

"_**No problem, Sakura-chan!"**_

_**Pushing the front door open, Sakura stepped inside with Naruto who just gaped at the largeness of the manor.**_

"_**You live.. here!?"**_

_**Sakura nodded slowly.**_

"_**That is so cool!"**_

_**She giggled again which caused Naruto to smile.**_

"_**Wanna play some video games?"**_

_**Naruto gaped.**_

"_**You play video games!?"**_

_**She laughed nervously.**_

"_**I love them."**_

_**He smiled widely.**_

"_**You are awesome!"**_

_**They both overlooked the pair of glaring onyx orbs, watching them as they ascended the steps and headed into a large room filled with many sorts of games.**_

"_**Your going down!"**_

_**Sakura grinned.**_

"_**I don't know Naruto-kun.."**_

_**He looked over.**_

"_**I've been practicing lately."**_

_**He gave her the thumbs up, she chose a game, preferably a racing game and they both began playing. Laughter and screams filling the room soon after; echoing throughout the house.**_

_**x-x-x**_

"_**Sakura! Dinner."**_

_**She left her bedroom and walked downstairs where she met Itachi's hard gaze, glaring at her as she entered the dining hall. She sat down and pursed her lips together..**_

"_**What's with the glaring?"**_

_**Itachi didn't acknowledge her, just continuing to consume his dinner that had been prepared by the cook.**_

_**She tapped her fingers against the mahogany table, awaiting an answer but sighing, seeing as it was futile.**_

"_**Why do you hang out with that boy?"**_

_**She was caught off guard.**_

"_**He's my friend."**_

_**The fork was put down, hands placing on top of each other, eyes glaring back at her with such intensity.**_

"_**Is there a problem with that?"**_

"_**Yes."**_

_**She looked at him with confusion lacing her words.**_

"_**Wh... what!?"**_

_**He began to eat again and only answered before taking a sip of his wine within the glass.**_

"_**I don't want you being around him anymore."**_

_**Sakura slammed her hands against the table, causing the glass filled with juice to spill and stain the table as well as drip to the expensive carpet beneath.**_

"_**You can't tell me what to do!"**_

_**Itachi sneered at her, sipping at his red wine again.**_

"_**As long as you live under this roof you follow my rules."**_

_**She stood from her seat again and turned her back to him. She had had enough with this bastard!**_

"_**Your not my father! You can't tell me who I can and can't hang out with!"**_

_**She began running..**_

"_**The agreement was that I am now your father whether you like it or not."**_

_**She screamed from the top of her lungs.**_

"_**I'll never think of you as my father!"**_

_**The 15 year old slammed her door shut and collapsed on her large and well furnished bed, tears streaming down her face as she gave out a short sob.**_

_**She didn't care if she wasn't allowed to see Naruto! She was going to stay his friend no matter what that bastard Itachi said!**_

_**'I hate him!'**_

_**She let a grim line grace her lips, eyes narrowing up at the ceiling of her bedroom..**_

"_**I have only one father. You won't replace him.."**_

_**And with that being said, she let the day sink in and finally sleep took its toll, dragging her into a World of dreams where she was once again reunited with her beloved parents...**_

_**Bye-bye..**_

_**Mother.**_

_**Father..**_

_**Bye-bye...**_

_**x-x-x**_

_**Author's Note --- So, should I keep going with this story. Yes, no, maybe?? C'mon tell me!! WAH! CX Uhh, i can' say exactly when the next chapter will be up but i do hope you like it!**_

_**OKAY!! well i DID post this story up like.. a month or so ago and guess what the fuck?! deleted it because the summary wasn't G-Rated even though this story is M rated!! STUPID. so i promised myself that i WOULD eventually re-post it and i have.. just the summary is a tad different BUT if decides to delete it again! i will NOT post it up for a third time !! **_

_**Sorry if it was too long! And the this: Ichiban Sho, means 'first chapter' in Japanese and Torikago means 'Caged' in Japanese!! XDD**_

_**Read and Review**_

_**Hugs 'n' Kisses**_

_**Sasuke-Sakura-14**_

_**SORRY FOR ANY SPELLING MISTAKES OR GRAMMATICAL ERRORS!! CX**_

_**P.S: I am sticking with this text so please don't ask me to change it, ok?**_

_**x-x-x **_


	2. Shihai

_**Little Sakura  
**_

_**x-x-x**_

_**Pairing --- Itachi -x- Sakura**_

_**Genre --- Romance/Angst**_

_**Rating --- M**_

_**Location --- Tokyo City**_

_**x-x-x**_

_**Daini Sho --- Shihai**_

_**x-x-x**_

_**She was pissed!**_

_**Pissed off at that bastard Itachi!!**_

_**That dumb rule about staying away from Naruto didn't faze her in the slightest! She didn't care if she wasn't allowed to see Naruto anymore, she would and she could!**_

_**Her hair was down as usual, bangs sweeping to the side, showing off her large and vibrant green eyes.**_

_**Pink tresses combed to perfection, not a single knot adorning it as Sakura checked for any. She sighed in frustration, applying the eyeliner and soon after eyeshadow.**_

_**Flattening out her skirt against her upper legs, hands placed on either side of her hips, swaying them from side to side. The school year was practically over!**_

_**She was going to miss Naruto over the summer vacation but they would surely see each other sooner or later, ne?**_

_**Better adjusting the cherry red bow tie around the collar of her white blouse, Sakura looked at herself in the mirror. Why did these uniforms keep getting more and more revealing?!**_

_**The grey plaid skirt was much too high for her liking, she felt very uncomfortable wearing it but she had to. It was the fucking policy...**_

_**The brown dress shoes were better slipped on her small feet, wiggling her toes within them as she did a small twirl and grabbed her black book bag and slung it over her shoulder.**_

_**She was so tired this particular morning..**_

_**As she walked downstairs she totally ignored Itachi who didn't seem even a little annoyed by it. Instead he turned his attention to the newspaper he was currently reading, ears picking up the sound of the front door shutting closed.**_

_**As usual, Sakura got a ride in from school within the limo her caretaker had made sure to always pick her up from school and drop her off..**_

_**She crossed her arms over her chest, huffing and looking out the black, tinted window to her side.**_

_**It looked dreary this particular day.**_

_**There was a festival to be held at school, sort of like a last day thing before everyone left for the vacation. Sakura giggled, she was given the lead role in a play..**_

_**She was acting alongside Hyuga Neji!**_

_**A total hunk at school! She had unknowingly captured his heart but didn't show it. Instead he was planning on doing it right after they finished the play.**_

_**She had to kiss him of course..**_

_**But she had never been kissed before and she was still pretty nervous...**_

_**Removing herself from the car, Sakura ran towards the large school and towards her homeroom class!**_

"_**What about you Ms. Uchiha?"**_

_**Sakura glared internally at the last name she was given. She wasn't even his daughter but still everyone insisted on calling her: Uchiha Sakura instead of her fucking REAL surname!**_

_**She looked up at the elder male, Hatake Kakashi, head of silver hair that he ran his fingers through and awaited an answer from the student.**_

"_**Well, I.."**_

"_**That's not an answer."**_

_**She glared hard before parting her lips.**_

"_**A polygon is a closed geometric figure made up of straight lines."**_

_**She sounded so bored, he could tell by the tone of her voice. She really didn't want to be here right now..**_

_**Naruto whispered a, "Good job!"**_

_**And she just giggled.**_

"_**Something funny?"**_

_**Sakura shrugged her shoulders and shook her head, no.**_

"_**Now class, open up your book to page 74."**_

_**He heard the groaning and the rolling of eyes, laughing mentally as he tapped his fingers against the surface of his desk.**_

"_**Do numbers, 1-6 on page 74 and on 75 complete 13-21.."**_

_**Sakura wrote everything down in her agenda and closed the small book, while taking out a pencil and getting a fresh start on her homework.**_

_**She always hated to do homework at her house but if she didn't finish it during class time, then she would have to.**_

"_**Kakashi-sensei!"**_

_**He looked up from his novel.**_

"_**I have to go pee!"**_

_**He sighed, "Didn't need to know that but okay."**_

_**Naruto jumped up from his seat and dashed for the classroom door and headed down the hall.**_

_**Sakura laughed to herself, Naruto was full of surprises and all in all they made her want to laugh her ass off!**_

**_x-x-x_**

"_**Okasan!? Otosan!?!"**_

_**She saw.**_

_**She saw the dead faces of them.**_

_**Dead!**_

_**Dead!**_

_**They're dead!!**_

_**They can't come back, ever!**_

_**Ha!**_

_**Your all alone now you stuck up little brat!**_

_**No!**_

_**No one loves you anymore..**_

_**Not even your parents.**_

_**Little fingers curled around a throat.**_

_**Liar! Fucking liar!!**_

_**They do love me!**_

_**They do! They do! They do!**_

_**Your just fooling yourself!**_

_**Tears fell rapidly, sinning the forsaken grounds she walked on.**_

_**Dear sweet Sakura...**_

_**Her hands were yanked away from their post, eyes wide.**_

_**Your going to be alone forever.**_

_**Never to be loved..**_

_**A sick laugh.**_

_**Not even your foster parent loves you..**_

_**So that just proves that you are un-lovable...**_

_**Stop it! Why are you saying this!?**_

_**Why, little Sakura because its all true.**_

_**You spoiled little runt.**_

_**Hands covering frail ears.**_

_**No! NO!!**_

_**Bye-bye now..**_

**_x-x-x_**

"_**Are you alright?"**_

_**She gasped and struggled for freedom.**_

"_**Hang on!"**_

_**She screamed and cried.**_

"_**Sakura-chan..?"**_

_**That... that voice!**_

"_**Na.. Naruto-kun?"**_

_**He nodded his head, "I'm right here!"**_

_**She opened her eyes and took in his figure kneeling, worried, beside her. The woman's arms un-wrapping from around her body as she laid her down on the floor.**_

_**She placed a hand on her forehead.**_

"_**What happened?"**_

_**Naruto placed a hand on her shoulder.**_

"_**Nightmare."**_

_**She nodded her head numbly.**_

"_**I'm so sorry, Tsunade-sensei.."**_

_**The blonde haired woman smiled down at her.**_

"_**Its fine Sakura, just make sure it doesn't happen again."**_

_**Sakura nodded and sat back in her seat, tucking strands of hair behind her ear as she felt everyone's eyes burning holes in her back.**_

"_**Eyes up here!"**_

_**They all listened to the teacher and she went along with her lesson from where she left on.**_

"_**You sure, your alright?"**_

_**Sakura smiled and nodded her head.**_

"_**I've been tired lately, that's all!"**_

_**Naruto laughed.**_

"_**If you say so, Sakura-chan."**_

_**He grinned at her.**_

"_**Make sure to get some sleep tonight, okay?"**_

"_**Yes!"**_

_**He patted her head and she in turn growled at him. That is until Neji came out of nowhere and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, dragging her away from Naruto who continued to laugh.**_

"_**Bye-bye!"**_

_**Sakura blushed under Neji's gaze.**_

"_**Let's practice for the play, ne?"**_

_**Sakura nodded her head, taking his hand and dragging him away from his current post and towards a random picnic table in front of the school.**_

_**The day had gone by fairly quickly and Sakura was grateful for that, she had no homework for the night but had to practice for the play that took place in almost a week's time.**_

"_**What line?"**_

_**He ran his fingers through her long pink tresses.**_

"_**Kiss." He whispered.**_

_**Sakura blushed furiously! That's right! They hadn't practiced for that part just yet and it was the most important part!!**_

_**She had a mental breakdown!**_

_**Oh God! Oh God!**_

_**He wanted to kiss her!?**_

_**Right here!? Right now!?**_

"_**What do you say, Sakura-chan..?" He drawled lowly.**_

_**She gulped and looked into his snowy irises, the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen..**_

_**Her lips pursed, Neji's hand placed at the back of her skull as he brought her face closer to his.**_

"_**Ready-"**_

"_**Sakura!"**_

_**They broke apart, lips just inches away from each other.**_

_**Sakura sighed.**_

_**God! What did that bastard want now!?**_

_**She turned to look over at Itachi's car parked in the front of the school, his hard gaze on the two of them as Sakura scrambled away from Neji and said a curt apology.**_

"_**Tomorrow?"**_

_**She nodded.**_

_**Her legs carrying her towards the black car, mind in haze as she gripped the handle and sat in the passenger seat.**_

_**Itachi didn't drive just yet.**_

_**Took a final look at her before pulling away from the school, brows furrowed and anger boiling inside of him. He had never been this angry at the little blossom but-**_

_**The car came to a halt in front of his manor.**_

"_**Did he touch you?"**_

_**Sakura almost laughed.**_

"_**No!"**_

_**He let out a sigh and ran his fingers through his hair.**_

"_**What the hell did you think you were doing!?"**_

_**She had never heard him yell like that before, she in turn looked away from him and gripped the handle.**_

_**Though he quickly locked it and gripped her wrist in his hand tightly.**_

"_**Answers. Now!"**_

_**Sakura took in air, "We were practicing for the play!"**_

_**He still didn't let go of her wrist, only tightening the grip he had around it until she cringed in pain.**_

"_**Your hurting me!"**_

_**He gave her this almost predatory look, she cowered and tightly closed her eyes.**_

"_**If you wanted to practice then-"**_

_**Before she knew it, she felt a pair of lips pressed against her own, eyes opening and brows furrowing as she became shocked.**_

_**He... Itachi was.. kissing her!!**_

_**Her foster parent was kissing her!**_

_**This is wrong!**_

_**This is wrong!**_

_**So fucking wrong!**_

_**Pull away! Pull the fuck away!!**_

_**Those words rang through her head but suddenly everything became a blur to her. Only the set of lips attacking her own was her main priority, even if it was wrong..**_

_**She had never been kissed before!!**_

_**She felt his fingertips tracing the outline of her face, lips never pulling away from hers until she let out a small moan..**_

"_**You should have asked me.."**_

_**He was out of the car in a second flat, leaving a completely dumbstruck Sakura inside, fingers grazing her lips as she watched the retreating back of Uchiha Itachi..**_

_**He had just stolen her first kiss!**_

_**That bastard stole her kiss!!**_

_**She punched the dashboard while fuming and removing herself from within the car, face red with both anger and astonishment mixed with a bit of embarrassment..**_

_**x-x-x **_

_**He was a fool..**_

_**Just a complete and utter fool!**_

_**He had just kissed his foster daughter!**_

_**Haruno Sakura! That wasn't supposed to happen but..**_

_**The fear.. The fear in her eyes was enough to drive him over the edge in a second!**_

_**And so it did..**_

_**But still! He was to care for her, NOT take advantage of her!!**_

_**For now this matter would be left unresolved.**_

_**For now...**_

_**He had business to attend to and he would be busy for the remainder of the evening..**_

_**He would try to make as little contact with Sakura as possible! It was much needed..**_

_**He couldn't face her just yet, there were still things he had to do of course, pacing around the well furnished room, Itachi pulled at his raven locks of hair, tugging as he stared blankly at the wall across from him..**_

_**He was stupid.**_

_**So stupid for doing what he did..**_

_**But somehow, that face.. When she was afraid. It triggered something deep within him and it made him want to ravish her on the spot, not mattering where the hell they were!**_

_**He knew it was wrong and there was an age difference..**_

_**Sakura only being 15 and him the age of 23..**_

_**He sighed, pressed the palm of his hand against the smoothness of the wall as he breathed in and out slowly.**_

_**As if it would pain him to do so...**_

_**He was going to stress himself out if he didn't stop thinking about this matter.. He had to put an end to this immediately!**_

_**Though, if not for 'her' voice ringing in the back of his head, her moaning his name as he..**_

_**My God!**_

_**Had he gone completely insane with lust!?**_

_**She was his goddamn daughter! Even though they weren't related by blood, there had to be a law permitting him against kissing his foster daughter somewhere out there!**_

_**He ran his fingers through perfectly combed hair, parting his lips and letting out a nice long breath before seating himself down behind his study desk and jotting down a few notes..**_

_**x-x-x**_

_**She slammed her fists against her bed, crying out in annoyance and confusion.**_

_**Why.. why had he done that!?**_

_**She hit the bed yet again, shaking it with each and every one of her earth shattering tremors. **_

_**He was supposed to look after her!**_

_**Not do.. what he had already done!!**_

_**She sighed, lifted herself from the bed and tip-toed downstairs, it was already late into the night and she direly needed something to eat. She hadn't bothered coming down for dinner nor did Itachi call her down to tell her dinner was served.**_

_**Her little fingers gripped the handle of the refrigerator, pulling the door open and looking through all of the contents within. She shut the fridge, she wasn't in the mood for leftovers and even if she was, she would awaken Itachi with all the noise of trying to re-heat it.**_

_**Plucking an apple from the fruit bowl, Sakura took a bite into it and savored the delicious taste as it filled her mouth..**_

"_**What are you doing?"**_

_**She stiffened, turning slowly to face the male.**_

_**Hand on his hip, lazy expression as he let out a short yawn and rubbed all the sleep from his eyes..**_

_**Sakura's eyes nearly bulged from their sockets! He was wearing only his black boxers and he hadn't even bothered to cover up!! Turning her head away and taking another small bite out of the apple, Sakura shrugged her shoulders.**_

"_**I was hungry.."**_

"_**Or, do you have a problem with that too?" She pressed on, brows raised as if asking him so.**_

_**He sighed.**_

"_**Sorry about earlier."**_

_**Sakura shook her head.**_

"_**I don't know what your talking about.."**_

_**Itachi chuckled lightly but Sakura hadn't seemed to have taken note of this, instead she pushed past the taller male and headed back upstairs.**_

_**That.. feeling in the pit of his stomach returned..**_

_**He took an apple for himself and bit into the ripeness while returning back to his own master bedroom..**_

_**His fingertips grazed the closed door to Sakura's room, eyes boring onto it as if he were trying to see through it and take a last glance at the young girl.**_

_**He frowned and walked all the way back to his room, apple core in the garbage as he climbed into bed and felt the powers of sleep kick in and take hold of him. Tightly..**_

_**x-x-x**_

_**She paced around her bedroom, the first day of grade 10 and she was nervous as hell!! She had hardly seen Naruto throughout the ENTIRE summer break and she missed him dearly..**_

_**A knock sounded from beyond her door.**_

_**She was surprised, to say the least, seeing Itachi's face right in the doorway, bored expression as he gave out a short sigh and pushed it open further.**_

"_**You have to get going now if you want to make it on time."**_

_**Sakura panicked and grabbed for her book-bag while running past her foster father and outside into the ever so awaiting limo as it drove away from the manor..**_

_**Itachi sighed, he hadn't been getting much sleep lately and it was all thanks to that damned girl plaguing his every fucking thought! **_

_**Every time he closed his eyes, even for a second, her image would flash within his mind momentarily and cause him to growl in irritation.. He had gotten to know her a bit more over the course of the year and she was not one for arguments..**_

_**He recalled the many squalls they had gotten themselves into and how many times he had to keep from kissing her and..**_

_**Shaking those thoughts from his mind, Itachi strode over to his office and sat behind the large desk, taking out a few documents and paperwork and getting straight to it!**_

_**He was now head and CEO of the Haruno and Uchiha enterprise, Sakura would take over the Haruno business come two years but the two companies would always have that bond..**_

_**He had a lot of work to do, buried in it at least for hours on end! He put the pen down and cracked his knuckles, recalling something Sakura had told him yesterday about getting her something..**_

_**She needed a new bathing suit??**_

_**She said something about signing up for the swim team at school and that she needed a new bathing suit, so he had to get it for her but he sure as hell wasn't going bikini shopping by himself!**_

_**He would have to take that pestering brat along with him..**_

_**Joy.**_

_**x-x-x**_

"_**Right here!"**_

_**Itachi looked over at the pink haired girl, oh, he had gone shopping with her many times before but not for.. bathing suits!**_

_**She grabbed for a one-piece black one and held it up to her, examining herself in the mirror as she sighed.**_

_**The girls swim team was clearly told to buy a one-piece bathing suit and not some skimpy bikini.. Sakura found the right size and walked towards the cash register where Itachi took out his wallet and paid the amount owed.**_

_**Sakura said a quick 'thank you' and left it at that. Itachi suggested that they get some ice cream and Sakura happily nodded at him as they ordered and sat themselves down.**_

_**Sakura smiled in content, her and Itachi hadn't spent this much time.. We'll they hadn't spent this much time together, ever!!**_

_**Taking note of the adorable expression that played on the younger girl's face, Itachi took mental note of the speck of chocolate ice cream adorning the area near her upper lip.**_

_**Without thinking, Itachi ran his index finger over it and licked it off of his digit with a slight smirk at Sakura's new expression she wore on her face.**_

_**She was completely dumbstruck by the gesture!**_

_**He licked his lips lastly, "Sweet.."**_

_**'But I bet you would taste a thousand times better, Sakura-chan..'**_

_**He let those words seep in before wanting to smack himself upside the head many, many times!**_

_**Sakura just sat there, blushing like mad, why, she had no clue still.. He was her guardian and when he said something like that! She had to go and blush like an idiot!**_

_**Sakura finished the last of her ice cream, looked over at Itachi and gave him a small smile before standing up and walking towards the exit of the mall, Itachi hot on her trail.**_

_**He couldn't..**_

_**Just couldn't keep his damned eyes off of her.. well her ass!!**_

_**It looked so tight behind that skirt she was wearing, ridding up with each and every little movement she made. Itachi averted her gaze when she looked over her shoulder at him..**_

"_**Something the matter?"**_

_**Itachi stuffed his hands into his pockets, again ignoring her question, she shrugged it off and continued to walk.**_

_**When he saw Sakura wave, his eyes darted towards the group of teens near the smoothie shop.**_

"_**Naruto-kun!"**_

_**She ran off, leaving Itachi to slowly catch up, eyes glaring over at that two males standing there with a smoothie in hand.**_

"_**Neji.."**_

_**Sakura blushed when she locked gazes with the Hyuga. He nodded his head and took a sip of his strawberry smoothie, licking his lips after and still staring at Sakura..**_

_**Blush growing in colour as she averted the male's gaze.**_

_**Itachi couldn't suppress the growl that left his throat, the way that chocolate haired boy was staring at her body made him angry and not only that but want to rip his head off.**_

_**My God!**_

_**What the fuck was wrong with him!?!**_

_**Was he 'that' obsessed with his foster daughter!?**_

_**No.. He couldn't be, it was forbidden.. He had to get his mind of her and onto other and more important things!**_

_**He ran his fingers through his hair..**_

_**Man, he needed a woman and fast!**_

_**Saying a curt goodbye to her friends, Sakura ran towards the retreating back of Itachi as he walked out of the mall and towards his black, sleek car.**_

_**She could sense the tension between the two of them as soon as she entered the car. Everything was silent, not a single word was said between the two of them..**_

_**Sakura cleared her throat.**_

"_**Uhh.. Itachi, what's wrong?"**_

_**He looked over at her as soon as the light turned red.**_

"_**Nothing."**_

_**She cringed.**_

"_**You haven't been acting like yourself lately.."**_

_**Itachi glared.**_

"_**Is that so?" He raised a curious brow.**_

_**She nodded her head, recalling him removing the ice cream from her, shuddering in the process.. It felt.. almost nice, thinking about that and lastly the.. kiss a year back...**_

_**She licked her lips and parted them soon after.**_

"_**Well, its just-"**_

"_**Never mind."**_

_**Sakura turned her face away, blush adorning it once again..**_

_**He watched it grow in colour, 'strange girl..'**_

_**He remembered that Hyuga boy, gripping the wheel tightly as he turned the car to the left, growling inside as he looked ahead.**_

_**'She's mine..'**_

_**Wait! Where the fuck had that come from!?**_

_**Man, he really did need a woman to occupy his thoughts.. This was starting to get really out of hand..**_

_**x-x-x**_

_**Sweat and blood.**_

_**Stop it!**_

_**Lust and desire..**_

_**Leave me alone!!**_

_**No.**_

_**Kicking and screaming.**_

_**Let me.. feel you, little one...**_

_**Tears and struggle.**_

_**No! Stop now!!**_

_**Lips attacking soft flesh.**_

_**Maybe I don't want to..**_

_**Wide eyes.**_

_**No! No! No! No! No!!**_

_**Wrists gripped tightly, held above her head.**_

_**You're very pretty, Sakura-chan..**_

_**Pink locks curled around his finger.**_

_**Get away from me!**_

_**She didn't even know who this person was! His face was hidden from her, bangs hiding his eyes..**_

_**She tightly shut her eyes..**_

_**Lips attacking her pulse, suckling and earning him a nice, low moan..**_

_**You like this.. Don't fight it...**_

_**Try to break free.**_

_**I can't!**_

_**Panting and begging.**_

_**Tears, fell carelessly to the floor.**_

_**Listen to me!**_

_**Never!!**_

_**You. Are. Mine.**_

_**NO!**_

_**Yes, forever..**_

_**Pushed backwards, against a wall, cheek pressed against it as she let out a small squeak, feeling the skirt being torn away from her body..**_

_**Nice..**_

_**She was turned around, hands roaming all over her body, giving into her deepest desires.**_

_**I.. No! Stop it! I can't.. do this!!**_

_**Yes.. you can, Sakura-chan...**_

_**Breath fanning out against her heated face.. Eyes widening when they landed on the male's face!**_

_**I... Itachi!?**_

_**He smiled down at her.**_

_**Now be a good little girl..**_

_**x-x-x**_

_**She shot forwards, clutching at her racing heart, panting while looking around the room and letting out a sob..**_

_**She turned on the night-light next to the bed, eyes never closing as she breathed in and out yet still the tears continued to fall..**_

"_**My life is.. so fucked..."**_

_**She shook her head, hands holding it on either side as she let out a small cry of agony.. Footsteps quickly being heard, eyes widening even larger than before as she let out a cry again..**_

_**Itachi burst into the room, "What's going on?"**_

_**Sakura sobbed, gripped the bedsheets and pulling them closer to her chin..**_

"_**Get.. get out!"**_

_**Itachi was taken aback.**_

"_**What's wrong?"**_

_**Emerald shut.**_

"_**Leave me alone!"**_

_**He growled.**_

_**Stepping closer towards her bed, hands outstretched, she slapped them away and tried moving away from the bed but his hands gripped her wrists tightly and forced her back down..**_

"_**Why are you crying?"**_

_**She shook her head, tears falling again..**_

"_**Your.. hurting me!"**_

_**And that feeling took over him again, throwing him into a totally different world as he focused on only the small, pink haired girl he was hovering over..**_

"_**Sakura.."**_

_**She gazed up at him, eyes large with fear..**_

"_**I.."**_

_**And suddenly, she saw his lips inching closer to hers again.. Eyes closing, body never stopping to struggle for dear sweet freedom..**_

_**'Your mine!'**_

_**x-x-x**_

_**Author's Note --- Ha ha! How was that!? Lol, yeah. Shitty ass chapter, I know, I know.. XD Imma get shit from all of you!! Don't hurt me, please! I tried to make this chapter as less boring as I possibly could! But there's only so much I can do!!**_

_**ENJOY!!**_

_**Read and Review**_

_**Hugs 'n' Kisses**_

_**Sasuke-Sakura-14**_

_**SORRY FOR ANY SPELLING MISTAKES OR GRAMMATICAL ERRORS!! CXX**_

_**x-x-x**_

_**P.S --- The chapter title means 'Control' and Daini Sho means second chapter!!**_

_**x-x-x**_


	3. Mata

_**Little Sakura  
**_

_**x-x-x**_

_**Pairing --- Itachi -x- Sakura**_

_**Genre --- Romance/Angst**_

_**Rating --- M**_

_**Location --- Tokyo City**_

_**x-x-x**_

_**Sanbun no Ichi Sho --- Mata**_

_**x-x-x**_

"_**Itachi I-"**_

_**She was silenced, the room growing quiet, arms pressed at her sides as Itachi ravished her mouth.**_

_**Emerald eyes tightly shut as she tried to shove him away but..**_

"_**Look at me."**_

_**She opened her eyes, slowly until Itachi's face came into view, eyes narrowed while he looked down at her shivering form.**_

"_**Please, don't-"**_

_**At once her lips were claimed, she had become aware of the tongue running along her bottom lip but she did nothing to comply. Instead just laying there and trying to find a happy and safe place..**_

"_**Open."**_

_**She didn't budge, lips tightly pressed together, that is until he let his hands roam over her twin mounds, her mouth opening afterwards as he plunged the wet muscle inside.**_

_**Oh God!**_

_**Oh God!!**_

_**Oh God!!!**_

_**This was NOT supposed to be happening!**_

_**It WASN'T supposed to happen, EVER!!**_

_**He was her foster parent and right now he was ravishing her and touching her body everywhere..**_

_**She felt so dirty..**_

_**To have allowed such a vile man to touch her in this way.. Like some kind of cheap whore who had been sought out..**_

_**She was his play toy, wasn't she?!**_

_**Her bottom lip quivered, his lips running over her pulse as he suckled and enjoyed the pure fear that emitted from the small girl..**_

"_**Stop it.." Her mumble was inaudible.**_

_**Muscles tensing under the male's body as she struggled yet again for the freedom she feared she'd never obtain!**_

"_**Stop.."**_

_**He ignored the quiet whisper coming from her lips..**_

"_**Stop it!!"**_

_**Her legs shoved him backwards and her hands aided them, now she laid sprawled out on the floor, clutching her racing heart as she picked herself up..**_

"_**That wasn't very nice, Sa-Ku-Ra.." Itachi drawled on as he stood up and looked over towards her..**_

_**She glared hard, "Why are you doing this?"**_

"_**Because.. because I can."**_

_**She backed up, clutching at her heart; face as pale as snow. Her steps were light as they padded against the carpeted floor.**_

"_**Your sick."**_

_**She watched the male bow his head, bangs hiding his eyes, a chuckle leaving his throat soon after.**_

"_**My, my little Sakura.." He drawled.**_

"_**Should you be saying such things about your father?"**_

_**She shut her eyes tightly, "Shut up!"**_

_**Her small foot stomped against the floor. **_

"_**For the last time! You are NOT my father!!"**_

_**He smirked, "Let's not go there again."**_

_**She pointed with her index finger towards the barely ajar door, eyes narrowing as her lips parted; slightly quivering in a way.**_

"_**Out."**_

_**He did as she wished but he gripped her wrist before totally leaving.**_

"_**Sweet dreams.."**_

_**After the door had shut, Sakura fell backwards until her ass met the carpeted floor of her bedroom.**_

_**x-x-x**_

_**You know you liked it..**_

_**Head being shaken.**_

_**No!**_

_**A sinister laugh..**_

_**Don't lie to yourself.**_

_**I'm not!**_

_**Give in to him already..**_

_**I said no!!**_

_**And I know you're lying!**_

_**Honestly Sakura.. Who do you think your kidding?**_

_**Shut the hell up.**_

_**I am apart of you.. you can't fool me.**_

_**Hands covering frail ears.**_

_**That's not true!**_

_**Your disgusting.. Dirty pig.**_

_**Why are you saying this?!**_

_**Because its the truth.**_

_**I am not!!**_

_**Your just a horny little girl..**_

_**Shut up.**_

_**You want Itachi to fuck you..**_

_**Tears springing to emerald eyes.**_

_**Well.. you belong to him now.**_

_**Hands curling into fists.**_

_**I belong to no one!**_

_**x-x-x**_

_**She looked at herself in the mirror of her bedroom. Maybe her inner-self was right after all..**_

_**Maybe she WAS some slut who WANTED Itachi to touch her body?!**_

_**Was that so bad?**_

_**She sighed and bowed her head.**_

_**Yes.. yes it was...**_

_**Actually, come to think of it; she hadn't seen much of Itachi lately and now she was starting to wonder where he was disappearing off to. Mostly he'd just stay in his room almost the entire day without coming out or whenever she wasn't aware.**_

_**She heard an unfamiliar voice..**_

_**Today she had woken up much earlier than usual.. But she couldn't sleep and just laid in bed for a few minutes before finally deciding to remove herself from the warmth and get ready for school.**_

_**She pressed her ear against the door to her bedroom.**_

_**It was a females' voice!!**_

_**Slowly and quietly, Sakura gripped the knob and pulled the door open enough so that she could stick her head out.**_

_**She knew that it was coming from downstairs..**_

_**Carefully, Sakura crept down the flight of stairs until she spied Itachi and some woman standing by the barely open front door.. She was touching his chest and flirting with him -obviously- but he seemed rather bored..**_

_**She felt somehow.. angry inside just seeing that woman touching Itachi like that..**_

_**Wait!! she was.. jealous?!**_

_**No..**_

_**No..**_

_**Yes...?**_

_**Oh. My. God. **_

_**She WAS jealous that Itachi had done 'something' with that woman -obviously- and now she felt so crappy inside. A smirk touched the girl's lips, her fingers curling around the band to her skirt and hiking it up higher than it already was..**_

_**She unbuttoned a few of her blouse buttons -enough to show some cleavage- before walking all the way BACK upstairs and returning back to her bedroom where she applied some makeup to her face.**_

_**Once she heard the sound of a car being started, Sakura grabbed for her book bag and slipped out of her room.**_

_**Why she was doing this.. She still had NO clue.**_

_**It just seemed.. almost natural...**_

_**No. that couldn't be right!!**_

_**Nearly toppling down the stairs, Sakura composed herself and walked with her nose held high in the air.. Once she reached the bottom step, she came face to face with a shirtless Itachi..**_

_**His onyx orbs quickly scanned her entire body and he took slight note that she seemed a little bit more revealing than usual..**_

"_**Your not leaving this house looking like that."**_

_**Sakura crossed her arms over her chest -purposely pressing her cleavage together- Itachi didn't seem to care in the least and stood his ground with little interest.**_

"_**Yes I am."**_

_**Itachi stood in front of the door, eyes boring onto the pink haired woman.**_

"_**What I say goes."**_

_**She stomped her foot down, "Like I care.."**_

_**The telephone rang, causing Itachi to inwardly groan and remove himself from the parlor -giving Sakura a chance to escape- she smirked before practically running out of the manor.**_

"_**See how he likes that!"**_

_**Man, she really liked walking to school rather than taking a dumb limo..**_

_**It was a nice change and plus she got to see much more of everything at a slower pace.**_

_**A smile touched her lips.**_

_**x-x-x**_

_**She took in the fresh morning air, filling her lungs and causing her to practically rush towards the front doors to the school. Since she was extremely early; Sakura had a lot of time to spare.. Though, she wasn't expecting to be snatched and pressed against the school wall..**_

"_**What the-"**_

_**Lips silenced her from speaking, the book bag fell from her grasp and plummeted to the ground..**_

_**She saw, in front of her, the most vile and disgusting man in all of her high school..**_

_**Yes, he was handsome but that didn't fucking matter!! He was a sick perverted man that only cared for one thing and one thing only. Sex..**_

"_**Hot.." He drawled against the side of her neck.**_

_**His fingers squeezed at her breasts, sliding up her shirt and beneath her bra where he felt the buds puckering up in his hands..**_

_**She held back a suppressed moan..**_

"_**What was that?"**_

_**He squeezed harder, "I can't hear you."**_

_**She bit her bottom lip, drawing blood while her mind screamed at the man in front of her practically raping her!!**_

_**She struggled but that only deserved her being shaken and slammed against the wall hard.**_

_**She felt the front of her skirt being pushed up and the un-zipping of pants until something hard was suddenly pressed against her inner thigh..**_

_**She looked down, his clothed cock erect and nearing her core as he rubbed it against her thigh again..**_

_**Sakura arched slightly, his mouth taking her earlobe into his cavern and sucking deliciously..**_

"_**You'll like this."**_

_**She shut her eyes tightly, feeling the bile rising in her throat until she could hardly keep it down any longer..**_

"_**Get the fuck away from her!"**_

_**She was released and hit the ground; out of breath and almost practically immobile..**_

_**Her emerald eyes opened slowly in time to catch a glimpse of bright yellow before the sounds of flesh connecting upon flesh..**_

"_**Piece of shit!"**_

_**She closed her eyes again, holding back more bile..**_

"_**Na.. Naruto." She whispered, hardly being able to hear her own damned voice over the thundering beating of her racing heart.**_

"_**Don't you ever fucking touch her again bastard!"**_

_**Loving arms wrapped securely around her upper half as she was pulled to her feet and pressed against Naruto..**_

"_**Did he-"**_

_**She shook her head.**_

"_**He didn't get that far.."**_

_**Naruto let out a sigh before wrapping his coat around her and leading her away from the school grounds; her fallen book bag already picked up and slung over his shoulder.**_

"_**I'm taking you home."**_

_**She sniffled, "Why?"**_

_**Naruto let out a groan, "Because you need some rest now."**_

_**She coughed slightly.**_

"_**Sorry for worrying you.."**_

_**He shook his head, "It couldn't be helped, Sakura-chan."**_

_**x-x-x**_

"_**What the hell happened to her?!"**_

_**Naruto handed the girl over to Itachi.**_

"_**Some guy tried to have his way with her.."**_

_**Itachi's gaze hardened on Naruto before he took the sleeping girl in his arms and shut the door.**_

_**She was placed in her bed, covers already being pulled over her as she continued to dream.**_

_**Itachi rubbed his temples, how the fuck did this happen?! He had told himself that that's what she got for dressing like that but that wouldn't be right..**_

_**Sakura jolted awake, clutching the blankets up to her chin, eyes searching around the dimly lit room..**_

_**A few seconds later and Itachi had entered the room with a steaming cup of green tea for the girl. She avoided his piercing gaze but he wasn't going to leave the room without a few words being spoken out in the open.**_

"_**Mind explaining what happened?"**_

_**She shook her head.**_

"_**It doesn't matter.."**_

_**He raised his voice a great deal.**_

"_**Yes it does dammit!"**_

_**She cringed.**_

"_**You have NO fucking clue what I've been through!"**_

_**He stopped talking, eyes saying everything unspoken between the two.**_

"_**If anything happens to you; I'm the one held responsible."**_

_**He hooked his fingers under her chin in a gentle manner, onyx meeting emerald as they held their gazes..**_

"_**Who was that woman earlier?"**_

_**He snapped out of it.**_

"_**No one of your concern."**_

_**He lightly brushed his lips against hers which sent a jolt running up and down Sakura's spine, bitting her bottom lip to keep from moaning out loud and sounding like an idiot.**_

_**He moved away from her, his steps heavy, her voice stopped him just outside her room.**_

"_**Do you love her?"**_

_**It took him some time to answer but-**_

"_**No."**_

_**And that night Sakura ended up going to sleep with a warm smile adorning her lips..**_

_**x-x-x**_

_**Ha! I told you!!**_

_**A long, stressed out sigh.**_

_**What are you talking about?**_

_**You.. your just some whore! I was right all along!**_

_**I'm not..**_

_**C'mon! You ALMOST got raped yesterday!**_

_**So..?**_

_**Your just asking for it you little runt.**_

_**Shut. up..**_

_**You know SHIT about me!**_

_**Oh.. but I beg to differ..**_

_**I know EVERYTHING about you, Sakura..**_

_**Remember that...**_

_**x-x-x**_

"_**I do love him.."**_

_**She shook her head while hopping out of bed.**_

"_**No! That's not right.."**_

_**A sigh..**_

"_**Dammit.."**_

_**It was the weekend.. Well not really; Itachi had told Sakura to just stay home from school since the incident that occurred yesterday..**_

_**Something black caught her eye..**_

_**Slowly she looked at her closet door; an article of clothing on a brass hanger was situated at the knob of her closet.**_

_**A simple yet.. elegant nightgown it would seem.**_

_**But.. why the hell was it in her room for?**_

_**Maybe it was meant for her?**_

_**And maybe it wasn't..**_

_**She let her feet carry her towards the closet, hands tearing the clothing from the hanger and hurriedly stripping herself from the pajamas she was currently dressed in.**_

_**Holding the nightgown out at arms-length; Sakura slowly slipped it on- almost as if savoring the feel of it sliding against her creamy skin..**_

_**The cut was an A-line and suited Sakura's petite size; if not bringing out curves she never knew she possessed before..**_

_**The ashy colour was a nice tone to her usually pale skin, complimenting it and making it glow in a way.**_

_**Flipping her hair randomly; the girl left her large bedroom and descended the staircase all the way until she reached the kitchen where Itachi was surprisingly eating breakfast..**_

_**He looked up at the girl; his eyes drinking in her body in that small nightgown he had purchased for her late last night..**_

"_**I take it you like it?"**_

_**Sakura nodded her head.**_

"_**Yes, thank you.."**_

_**He ignored her, took a sip of the cup filled with steaming coffee and turned his attention back to his half-eaten breakfast.**_

"_**Hungry?"**_

_**She shook her head.**_

_**What caught Itachi by surprise was when Sakura suddenly decided to straddle him..**_

"_**What are you doing?"**_

_**She said nothing, instead staring at him and at the same time; searching throughout her heart for any regrets about what she was about to do..**_

"_**I can't fight it anymore.."**_

_**Sakura guided Itachi's -now paralyzed- hands to her waist where she held them both in place; her lips forming a frown when she didn't see him responding in any way whatsoever.**_

"_**And.." She paused, pressed her front side against the Uchiha-**_

"_**You shouldn't fight it either.."**_

_**He was VERY aware that his foster-daughter was kissing him right now..**_

_**But.. she had been fighting him for so long.. so why now then?**_

_**He pushed her away, gripping both her wrists and glaring hard.**_

"_**I'm going to work."**_

_**And in a flash, he had left the manor, Sakura now occupying his chair and tapping her fingernails against the table..**_

"_**Am.. am I not pretty enough..?"**_

_**She let out a frustrated growl.**_

"_**Damn.."**_

_**She'd have to work on getting Itachi to fall for her or simply accept that she WANTED to be his sex-toy!!**_

_**Did she have to stand naked before him just so he could-**_

"_**Fuck it.."**_

_**x-x-x**_

_**Author's Note --- Yeah.. there was a bit of smut i guess you could say.. uhh, some news concerning the overall length of this story.. It's -don't kill me!- NOT going to last very long since it was only supposed to go as FAR as 10 chapters and not exceeding anymore!!**_

_**That's all i'm doing!!**_

_**The chapter title: 'Mata' means again in Japanese :D**_

_**Read and Review**_

_**Hugs 'n' Kisses**_

_**Sasuke-Sakura-14**_

_**x-x-x**_

_**SORRY FOR ANY SPELLING MISTAKES OR GRAMMATICAL ERRORS!! CXX**_

_**x-x-x**_


	4. Yuwaku

_**Little Sakura**_

_**Pairing --- Itachi -x- Sakura**_

_**Genre --- Romance/Angst**_

_**Rating --- M**_

_**Location --- Tokyo City**_

_**x-x-x**_

_**Yonbanme Sho --- Yuwaku**_

_**x-x-x**_

_**Author's Note:**** HEYYA! Sorry for the long-ass wait! I have been very stressed out these past couple of weeks so i hope this chapter doesn't such because of it :D**_

_**WARNING --- LIME IN THIS CHAPTER!!**_

_**x-x-x**_

_**She pressed her lips together enough that they would be set in a perfect line.**_

_**She tapped her foot lazily against the floor.**_

_**One way or another.. she was going to HAVE Itachi..**_

_**Sakura let out a long.. long sigh. What the fuck was she thinking?! He was twice her age! And although she knew it was wrong.. she didn't seem to care in the slightest.**_

_**With Itachi having gone to work, Sakura just decided to take it easy for the day and sit around watching television.**_

_**Tossing the remote across the room, Sakura grumbled.**_

"_**Nothing to watch."**_

_**Man, it sure as hell was boring being home alone by herself..**_

_**Thoughts of Itachi and that 'other' woman flashed in her mind. Maybe he wasn't telling her the entire truth!**_

_**When she had asked him if he loved her; he said no. But now.. Sakura was slightly doubting that.**_

_**She'd have to keep a watchful eye on him.**_

_**Sitting up from the couch, Sakura began to descend the long stairway until she found herself standing in front of Itachi's bedroom door.**_

_**Slowly, her fingers gripped around the brass knob, turning it until the door opened just a bit. Peering inside the dim room; Sakura pushed the door wider and finally stepped inside the dark confinements.**_

_**Flicking the lights on, Sakura's eyes glanced around the room. Everything was organized, there was a bookshelf on the far side of the room next to the walk-in closet; stacked with maybe hundreds of books!**_

_**The room itself was wonderful; A large king-sized bed situated in the middle of the room where the headboard just about met the blue wall. Silk sheets were in place, creating an almost serene atmosphere..**_

_**Her fingers trailed along the armrest of the black reading chair; it felt like leather to her. She then touched some of the spines of the books, most of which were all about finance..**_

_**Her eyes caught sight of the sturdy wooden study-desk in front of the windows. There were piles upon piles of papers scattered all over the desk..**_

_**Sakura took note of the drawers and decided upon snooping a little.. And so she did.**_

_**Starting with the first drawer but much to her dismay; all she had found was a checking book and some more papers.. Becoming slightly bored, Sakura shut it and pulled open the second drawer.**_

"_**More paper.."**_

_**She sighed.**_

_**A glimpse of something caught her eye and she just had to dig much deeper.**_

_**Pushing aside papers and such, at the very bottom of the mess was..**_

"_**Okasan.."**_

_**She squinted.**_

_**Her tiny hands gently took hold of the picture frame containing a single photograph of Uchiha Itachi and her mother.. Both of which looked much younger than they were..**_

_**Their hands were tightly clasped; her mother's smile was what made Sakura slightly distraught but everything became clear as soon as she searched some more..**_

"_**A ring?"**_

_**The diamond studded ring was gorgeous. It must have cost a fortune to have purchased such a beautiful ring..**_

"_**A wedding ring." Sakura inquired.**_

_**Her mother was.. engaged to.. to Itachi?!**_

_**NO!**_

"_**Snooping.."**_

_**The ring fell from her grasp and clattered to the floor; rolling to some god forsaken place.**_

"_**I.. Itachi."**_

_**He swirled the beverage he held in his left hand; eyes glued to her..**_

"_**What are you doing in here?"**_

_**She closed the drawer, almost as if she had hoped he hadn't seen her doing so.**_

"_**I.. I was-"**_

"_**Snooping." Itachi repeated simply.**_

_**She shook her head, "No, I wasn't.."**_

"_**Admit it."**_

_**She hung her head low, began walking out of the room but Itachi caught her before she had left completely.**_

_**The glass in his hand fell to the wooden floor and broke into tiny shards, scattered across the ground.**_

_**Itachi persisted.. He pushed her to the bed.. Ultimately disheveling the silk sheets and wrinkling them.**_

"_**I.. Itachi; please..."**_

_**He ran his tongue along her collar bone, fingers tugging at the straps of the black nightgown..**_

"_**Why are you back so early?" She asked out of the blue.**_

_**He stopped his actions, "Reasons.."**_

_**And by that; Sakura knew he wasn't going to say anything more.**_

_**He continued, fingers still tugging and tongue still licking. She gasped at the feeling.**_

_**Wasn't this what she wanted?!**_

_**Yes..**_

_**She let her fingers sink into his almost silk-like locks of raven hair; she loved the feel of his hair beneath her fingers.. When he began to kiss the side of her neck, her body jumped in reaction..**_

_**He closed his lips over the sensitive spot, giving it a decent suck until he heard her rumbling with a quiet laugh.**_

_**Her nightgown was pushed down, the straps resting securely around her elbows as Itachi ravished the nearly popping out cleavage from the tightness of the bra.**_

"_**Off.." He breathed, pulling at the cup of the bra for emphasis.**_

_**Before she knew it, she was flipped on her stomach; right cheek resting against the silken bed.**_

_**The bindings came undone; her mounds were released and Sakura sighed in satisfaction..**_

_**It was much nicer that way.**_

_**Again, she was flipped over without her knowledge; she didn't need to look at Itachi to feel his scrutinizing gaze all over her body..**_

_**Sakura could feel the cold touch of his hands resting right underneath her breasts; gasping in surprise when he cupped one and gave it a respectful squeeze.**_

_**She shut her eyes.**_

_**The small girl arched into the male, her breasts squished against his clothed chest.. Even if it wasn't skin against skin, she still could feel the amounts of rippling muscle beneath..**_

_**She felt warmth envelope around one bud.. Instantly it puckered sweetly within his mouth; tongue running over it and teeth nipping until wetness smeared all over the skin..**_

_**He blew on it and she held back a moan in response.**_

"_**I want to hear you."**_

_**He pulled away her hands clamped over her mouth; using one hand to grip both wrists and hold them above her head.**_

"_**I- ah!"**_

_**He showed the neglected breasts the same attention he had shown to the other just moments ago..**_

_**Torturous moments.**_

_**With the other mound he used his freehand to play and toy with the still puckered nipple.. Enough to cause that beautiful sound coming from deep within her throat..**_

_**A quiet whimper that drove him right over the edge.. He knew it was her first time but it was by far his first time.. He had bedded many women in his lifetime, all in which were unsatisfying but..**_

"_**Open your eyes."**_

_**Sakura was different.. Much different.**_

_**She had this innocence that radiated off of her.. That's what had caused his sudden attraction to her..**_

_**Everything about her was so pure.. Even that defiant mouth of hers. Those perfect set of lips just asking to be kissed and so he had and did..**_

_**Her eyes slowly opened, revealing piercing emerald.. Wide and wondrous; holding so many secrets about the owner.**_

_**He pressed his own sinful lips to her pure ones.. He loved the way she tasted; Cherries.. **_

_**He coaxed her tongue with her own, guiding it and wrestling.. Drowning down any of the moans that wanted to escape..**_

_**Itachi was dominant.. He took complete control over the situation; dominated whoever was lying beneath him..**_

_**Sakura.**_

_**He pulled away from her, tongue running along his bottom lip as if to savor in the sweet taste of her..**_

_**She blushed and looked down at her sensitive breasts. They were a slight shade of red from Itachi's earlier ministrations to them..**_

_**His cellular phone rang loudly in the depths of his black, pant pockets. Grudgingly he removed himself from the small girl and stepped to the side of the bed.**_

_**Sakura on the other hand, didn't bother to put her bra back on and instead just readjusted her nightgown better. Concealing her creamy mounds..**_

_**She scooted to the edge of the bed and stepped down..**_

"_**Itai!"**_

_**She looked down at her bleeding foot.**_

_**The glass had been the cause of it; crimson running down from beneath and dripping to the wooden floor. It would stain Itachi's floor if she didn't clean it up quickly..**_

_**She heard Itachi say a curt 'goodbye' and then he turned to look at her.**_

"_**What-"**_

_**He stopped in mid-sentence, eyes looking down to the floor where there was a mixture of blood, glass and alcohol.**_

_**He told her to wait in his room while he went searching for some bandages.. Sakura couldn't help but stare idly at the fallen engagement ring situated on the far side of the room.**_

_**Currently Itachi was bandaging up her right foot, making sure to wash out the wound and dab some rubbing alcohol onto it as not to cause infection. Wrapping the linen bandages around the middle of her foot, Itachi started in a counter-clockwise motion until it was snug on her foot and there showed no signs of blood seeping.**_

"_**Sorry." He breathed out, running his hands through his hair.**_

_**Sakura stayed silent, coming up with nothing to say but totally removed herself from the bed; making sure to side-step the mess and retreat from Itachi's bedroom.**_

_**The sensation at the pit of her stomach stayed there; even in the depths of her breasts where it had pooled.. She felt this coil slowly unwinding within her..**_

_**Had Itachi been the cause of this?**_

_**He had to be.**_

_**She wrapped the housecoat around her body, keeping out the chill and keeping in the warm.. It was only still morning and it wouldn't start to get toasty until noon.**_

_**She heard fumbling coming from upstairs accompanied by heavy footsteps.**_

_**It was Itachi..**_

_**He strode over to her; giving Sakura a chance to look over his body. She never noticed how sculpted the man was until now.. Until his body was hovering over hers minutes ago.**_

_**And that face.**_

_**She had to turn her head away from him.. Or else she would fear Itachi to know of her embarrassment.**_

"_**Are you okay?"**_

_**She nodded, still not looking.**_

"_**I should.. be more careful."**_

_**Nothing more was said.**_

_**Not even about the photograph and the ring from within the male's room..**_

_**'Mother.. what did you do?'**_

_**She decided not to say anything right at the moment..**_

_**Later on.**_

_**He handed her a cup of tea which she gratefully took from his hands and drowned down in only a few gulps.**_

_**Itachi took notice that the small girl had fallen asleep on the couch; because her head was nicely rested against one of the cushioned pillows, lips slightly parted and eyes closed.**_

_**He stood over her; towered over her with his stature.**_

_**Carefully, he let his fingers run along her jawline and then brushed a few stray pink locks out of her face; tucking them behind her ear while she continued to sleep..**_

_**Not even noticing the smile that had suddenly formed on her lips.**_

_**Before he left the living room to retreat to his private study; onyx eyes void of any emotion looked out to the young girl asleep on his couch; arms wrapped around herself..**_

"_**Sleep, little Sakura.."**_

_**x-x-x**_

_**Author's Note --- lol! They got interrupted by Itachi's cell-phone!! But.. would they have gone ALL the way?! Well, you'll either find out in the next chapter or the chapter after that :D**_

_**I actually liked the way I worded the entire 'lime' scene.. One of my best I'd have to say but it's up to you guys to decide for yourself :P**_

_**Uhmm.. overall I think this was a pretty good chapter save for the shortness which i am ETERNALLY sorry for : DON'T HURT ME**_

_**Again: this chapter is dedicated to --- princessgirl101 HAPPY BE-LATED BIRTHDAY!!!  
**_

_**Yuwaku means 'seduction' in Japanese!!**_

_**Itai means 'ouch' in Japanese!!**_

_**x-x-x**_

_**SORRY FOR ANY SPELLING MISTAKES OR GRAMMATICAL ERRORS! CXX**_

_**x-x-x**_


	5. Shinjitsu

_**Little Sakura**_

_**Pairing --- Itachi -x- Sakura**_

_**Genre --- Romance/Angst**_

_**Rating --- M**_

_**Location --- Tokyo City**_

_**x-x-x**_

_**Gobanme Sho --- Shinjitsu**_

_**x-x-x**_

_**Author's Note:**** OMG! Heyya again!! lol yes i am hyper:D uhhhh, yea not much to say except for: ENJOY!**_

_**WARNING --- LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER!!**_

_**x-x-x**_

_**She awoke in a startled daze. Noticing the folded up piece of paper sitting on top of the coffee table next to the couch she was occupying moments ago.**_

_**'What could that be?'**_

_**She snatched it off the table and read it slowly at first but then quicker..**_

_**Sakura,**_

_**I was called to go back to the office.**_

_**Itachi**_

"_**Well then.."**_

_**She looked around the spacious room. It was so lonely being home all by herself..**_

_**She snickered, "Not if Naruto-kun comes over!"**_

_**She registered her words carefully.**_

"_**Damn.."**_

"_**He's doing something with his parents.."**_

_**She giggled, "Dress up!"**_

_**Rushing up the flight of stairs, Sakura made a left and quick;y dashed into her bedroom.**_

_**She opened the closet door and began searching throughout her large variety of clothes. And then..**_

"_**Lingerie."**_

_**Damn that Ino! She had persisted that Sakura buy lingerie JUST in case and to shut the blonde up; she purchased it without another word.**_

_**A sinister chuckle.**_

"_**I guess it couldn't hurt to try it on.."**_

_**Stripping herself and tugging on the black frilly bra followed by the matching thong. Sakura looked at herself in the full-length mirror.**_

"_**Not bad." **_

_**And she did a twirl.**_

_**She heard the sound of someone clearing their throat; Squeaking in surprise when she met onyx eyes; Sakura quickly tried to hide herself but to no avail.**_

"_**I thought you were at the office!"**_

_**The male chuckled.**_

"_**That was an hour ago.."**_

_**She blushed crimson and evaded his scrutinizing gaze. Itachi pointed at her, the corners of his mouth curling.**_

"_**Aren't you a little young to be wearing lingerie?"**_

_**She huffed and turned her head away.**_

"_**Whatever.."**_

_**She looked back at him; eyes dark.**_

"_**What's the history between my mother and you?"**_

_**He stopped smirking, lips now set in a grim line as he continued to stare at her without any attempt to move.**_

"_**Nothing."**_

_**She stomped her foot and approached him.**_

"_**I saw the picture!"**_

_**Itachi glared.**_

"_**Why were you in MY room to begin with?"**_

_**She sufficed anymore words and fell silent.**_

"_**Just tell me.."**_

_**He sighed and leaned against the door frame, hands shoved in his pockets while he closed his eyes for a moment before slowly opening them.**_

"_**We were engaged at one point, yes."**_

_**She let everything seep in.**_

"_**But.." There was a pregnant pause.**_

"_**She ran off with the head of the Haruno company."**_

_**He looked towards her, "YOUR father.."**_

_**Sakura licked her lips, "And?"**_

_**He sighed, "That's it."**_

_**Sakura slowly backed away.**_

"_**I'm not- I mean; your not my-"**_

"_**No." He cut in.**_

_**She let out a relieved breath, "Good."**_

_**He eyed her. Almost in the same way a child would eye a piece of candy.**_

_**Sakura backed away; everything began to slowly sink in and settle within her.**_

_**Itachi still had his eyes on her; fingers twitching momentarily as if he wanted to run them throughout her locks of pink hair..**_

_**The corner of her lip curved into a slight smirk.**_

"_**How did my mother and you meet?"**_

_**Itachi almost snarled.**_

"_**None of your concern."**_

_**Sakura crossed her arms over her chest; cleavage becoming even more visible behind the lacy bra she was wearing.**_

_**Oh. Sakura knew damn well that she was coming onto Itachi and that's exactly what she intended to do.**_

_**Like she said before.**_

_**She cannot fight it anymore and so.. she was giving in.**_

_**Giving into Uchiha Itachi; her foster parent..**_

_**She swayed her hips from side to side; in an almost seductive kind of way, thick, dark lashes sweeping over her cheekbone while she blinked a few times.**_

_**He smirked at how.. oh how could he put this -seductive she was being.. He had only lived with her for a number of 3 years and now it had resulted in this?!**_

_**Not that he minded..**_

_**He had craved her ever since the first time he kissed those luscious set of lips.**_

_**Again, his fingers twitched and when she was close enough, his arm went out and his hand gripped the small of her back; forcing her helplessly against his chest.**_

_**A squeak of surprise left her throat for only a moment; all else was silenced by his soothing tongue which was currently diving into her mouth and drowning down anything else..**_

_**She relaxed against Itachi; her stiff arms slowly winding around his neck, enjoying his flexing and rippling muscles..**_

_**A moan was drawn from deep within her throat and through the kiss; Itachi smirked..**_

_**Pulling away and loving the innocent, flushed look she gave him.. Like she had just woken up and didn't know what was going on.**_

_**The tips of his fingers brushed against her cheek and than trailed lower and lower until he traced her jaw-line and than descended to her throat.**_

_**She gasped quietly.**_

_**His fingers slid down the aching skin and traveled further down until he was met with her cleavage. A sight to behold..**_

_**She took in deep breaths; mainly to calm her boiling nerves. She was so on edge right now but deep inside she knew that she shouldn't..**_

_**Or maybe she should?**_

_**A dry, moan left her throat; her emerald eyes watching as he once again grazed her cleavage before cupping both breasts and giving them a single firm squeeze.**_

_**She bit her bottom lip until the feeling in the pit of her stomach subsided. Although it went away temporarily; it returned nonetheless.**_

_**She squirmed beneath the male, he dominated her and that's what scared her the most.. Soon though.. very soon she gave in completely and with a whisper, "I want you.." everything fell into place.**_

_**She felt the bindings around her chest area loosen until her mounds spilled from the cups. Teeth already nipping and tugging until it puckered almost agonizingly within his warmth cavity.**_

_**She shifted beneath Itachi, gazing up at his well-defined face, fingers touching the delicate skin.**_

_**He gripped her wrist -not tightly- firmly. Sakura stared into his pair of emotionless orbs..**_

_**He framed her small face with his hands and kissed her. Nothing like his previous kisses.. They were always possessive but.. somehow. When he pulled away from her, it left an impression; an aching for more..**_

_**This was it.**_

_**They were really going all the way weren't they..?**_

_**She took in a much needed breath of air.**_

_**Opened her eyes slowly and stared at the male's face above her before licking her bottom lip and sighing.**_

_**She was ready..**_

_**She felt the pair of panties slide down her thighs and then reach her ankles before they were thrown to some corner of the room.**_

_**This WAS her first time..**_

_**This WAS her first time allowing a man to see her completely naked and ultimately vulnerable..**_

_**She allowed a shaky breath to leave her parted lips; not making eye contact for longer than a second..**_

_**Boldly, Sakura's trembling fingers reached for the zipper to the Uchiha's pants.. Sloppily unzipping them and tugging the clothing off until all that was left were his boxers..**_

_**She took her time with those; taking in every inch that was displayed to her vision as if it were something she wanted remember.. Something wonderful.**_

_**Her hands ran over the flat plain of his stomach, resting on his abdomen and looking at his throbbing erection.**_

_**She flushed lightly, turning her head away until Itachi hooked his fingers beneath her chin and forced her head back.**_

"_**You're shy.." He mumbled.**_

_**She nodded her head.**_

_**Itachi's lips brushed her own, carefully lowering her to the bed as if she would shatter into a thousand pieces. Then.. his kisses descended to areas where she would have never guessed were kissable before..**_

"_**I- let me feel you.."**_

_**She squirmed beneath him, her entire body felt like it was blushing now and not to mention.. on fire!**_

_**She felt so hot all of a sudden; every part of her body eagerly awaiting Itachi's ministrations.**_

_**He kissed the skin right above the soft, pink curls.. She arched and let her mouth hang open; not caring how much of a fool she must look like at the moment.**_

_**His fingers pushed past her folds, wetting everything until he had her practically weeping and begging for release..**_

_**He pulled away slightly, a sinister smile touching his lips.**_

"_**Tell me what you want."**_

_**Sakura didn't say anything.**_

_**Slowly, Itachi's index-finger pressed gently against the aching flesh; moving in a circular movement until she was moaning all over again.. The male gazed up at those wide eyes, watching her bottom lip quiver slightly before they parted to make room for words.**_

"_**Fuck me Otosan!"**_

_**A chuckle escaped his throat, hands gripping onto both sides of her waist, watching her face become vivid with emotion.**_

_**He hovered over her, kissed her forehead lightly and brushed the length of him against her inner thigh. Watching her expression with uncertainty in his eyes.**_

_**And with that; he invaded her for the first time ever.. She was aching and throbbing all around him. Though the pain was awful at first and Sakura knew blood had been shed, the after bliss was wondrous.**_

_**Something she never wanted to end..**_

_**Her fingers gripped at the silk sheets beneath her naked backside. Teeth gritting while Itachi did mostly everything. She simply laid there like some fuck-toy.**_

_**But.. in reality; wasn't that what she was?**_

_**Stashing those thoughts somewhere at the back of her head, Sakura focused more on what was currently happening.**_

_**Sex.**_

_**With every thrust, it drove her nearly over the edge but not quite; enough to make her cry for release, it was torturous!**_

_**But.. at the same time amazing.**_

"_**I.. I can't!"**_

_**She heard the noise it made whenever Itachi pushed forwards. Almost a squelching noise of some sort.. But past all of the moaning and grunting coming from the two of them, it was quickly drowned out.**_

_**She scratched at his back like some rabid cat. Knowing full well that she was making marks and such on the porcelain skin..**_

_**She felt his body weight shift from above, now more at the front.. His lips pressed against the side of her neck while he sucked for a few moments.. Watching the love-bite that formed then after..**_

"_**Mine." He murmured.**_

_**Then something inside of her burst in hot flames.. Something that made her mouth hang open, back arch until her breasts were pointing up at the ceiling and a small cry to echo off the walls of the room.**_

_**Her first climax hit her like a ton of bricks and drove her way over the edge.. Enough to make her lie there and bask in the aftermath of their sex..**_

_**Ecstasy soon after lowering to a minimum that she simply stared up at the white ceiling and let small breaths out. Afraid to move just yet, though she was aware of Itachi's body half laying on her..**_

_**She didn't care and only sleep seemed to be appropriate for now..**_

_**Itachi blurringly looked up, chin resting upon the girl's flat stomach, fingers running over the newly formed hickey on her neck..**_

_**It was his way of branning her as his.**_

"_**Mine." He repeated again before removing himself from bed and heading for the shower..**_

_**x-x-x**_

_**Author's Note**** --- He he.. uhhmmm yea -nervous laughter- i'm SO SO sorry for not updating in like.. 2 weeks!! I've been busy with school and FYI i DO have a social life :**_

_**Hope you enjoyed !!**_

_**Shinjitsu means --- truth in Japanese !! **_

_**Read and Review**_

_**Hugs 'n' Kisses**_

_**Sasuke-Sakura-14**_

_**x-x-x**_

_**SORRY FOR ANY SPELLING MISTAKES OR GRAMMATICAL ERRORS !! **_

_**x-x-x**_


	6. Seibutsu

_**Little Sakura**_

_**Pairing --- Itachi -x- Sakura**_

_**Genre --- Romance/Angst**_

_**Rating --- M**_

_**Location --- Tokyo City**_

_**x-x-x**_

_**Muttsu Sho --- Seibutsu**_

_**x-x-x**_

_**Author's Note:**** Hee hee.. uhmm.. i guess THIS wouldn't be called 'updating' now would it ?? I am SO SO sorry for leaving you guys where I did. I am a bad person..**_

_**ENJOY**_

_**x-x-x**_

_**She thought that through the mind-blowing headache; she had heard the sound of the shower..**_

_**Was it all just a dream?**_

_**It stopped suddenly; in her euphoria, Sakura propped herself up on her elbows and only then noticed that beneath the amount of sheets, she was stark naked.**_

_**Trying her best to conceal her body, the door to the bathroom was yanked open to reveal a semi-naked Uchiha Itachi. Long raven hair cascading down his shoulders..**_

_**He looked good.**_

_**Sakura stopped staring and just sat there with a slight blush adorning the crests of her cheeks. Itachi seemed to have noticed this because he was currently chuckling.**_

"_**No need to get embarrassed."**_

_**He was suddenly by the side of the bed, Sakura jerked back in response..**_

_**Her eyes were wide; the green orbs staring back at Itachi was such intensity.**_

_**The male on the other hand simply sighed before returning back into the bathroom; this time with some clothes..**_

_**Sakura let out a shaky breath. Why was she embarrassed now?! Itachi had already seen her body and her the same..**_

_**So why?**_

_**x-x-x**_

"_**I have to go." Came his reply to the girl's question.**_

_**She mouthed a silent 'oh' and sat on the bed. Why did she keep feeling shitty after Itachi told her that he was leaving?**_

"_**For.. how long?" Itachi stuck his head out of the bathroom.**_

"_**A few hours."**_

_**She nodded her head, curling a strand of her pink hair around the index finger and just staring up at nothing in particular.**_

_**Just the plain white ceiling..**_

_**She sighed, "Why do I feel like this?"**_

"_**What?" Itachi asked.**_

_**Sakura shook her head, "Never mind."**_

_**He shrugged his shoulders before fixing his tie and flattening down his blazer. Sakura almost found herself ogling him; he looked so damned sexy in what he was wearing.**_

_**The muscles just screaming for the clothes to be ripped off.**_

_**She remember his scratched up and bruised back from the previous night. She had been too rough and clingy.**_

"_**Sorry.." She murmured.**_

_**He looked down at her.**_

"_**For?"**_

"_**Your back." He looked over his shoulder; trying to see but he couldn't so instead his fingers touched it gently.**_

"_**It's nothing. Now I have to go.."**_

_**She nodded once again and watched his retreating back until he was out of sight. Sakura fell back against the softness of the bed and could feel herself beginning to drift off into a peaceful slumber.**_

_**x-x-x**_

_**A loud bang went off, sending the small girl jumping forwards and clutching at her racing heart.**_

"_**What the-"**_

_**Another bang. It sounded as if someone was trying to bust through the front door.. But. That was impossible! Why would someone want to come here?!**_

_**She had no clue but curiosity got the best of her..**_

_**Slowly, she hopped out of bed and put on the nightgown from the previous night. Her fingers curling around the knob of the door until she successfully pulled it open.**_

_**Now her head was only sticking out, nothing was in sight and everything was as it had been before. Orderly.**_

_**She heard the banging again but stayed put until it eventually died down and only the sound of rain from outside could be heard..**_

_**Sakura gulped the saliva forming in her mouth.**_

_**Counting to five before leaving her post -or so she thought- and retreating towards the main stairs. That's where all the commotion was occurring from, so what better way to find out than go straight to the source of the noise.**_

_**The girl hugged herself, hushed to herself until she almost felt safe and alright inside.**_

_**Almost..**_

_**The banging continued. Persisting until Sakura screamed for it to stop and for whoever was outside to leave the premises.**_

"_**I'm calling the cops!" She screamed and while still looking towards the front door, reached for the cordless phone.**_

"_**No you won't be."**_

_**Her eyes widened a fraction but before she had a chance to turn around and stare at the person, something hard struck the back of her head. Sending her spiraling forwards until the hard floor met her fragile body..**_

_**A warm liquid substance stained the floor and mostly Haruno Sakura.**_

_**In his hand was a pistol, the chamber was still full.. No bullets had been used. Yet..**_

_**He used his foot to move the young girl, making sure she was down for the count. So she was..**_

_**he smirked, his misshapen teeth showing, a yellowish colour tinting the once white teeth.. He smelled too. Your average hit man.**_

"_**Got her!" He called.**_

_**The front door burst open, a few men entered all of which were wearing over sized coats. One out of the four males, looking the most decent although his blue hair was in disarray..**_

"_**That's her?" One of them inquired.**_

_**The first man nodded his large head, moving it like a bobble-head.**_

_**From the shadows behind the group came another male holding -instead of a gun- a single video camera. By the looks of it; the device was on and currently recording.**_

_**He snickered, lips twisting in a disgusting half-smile. He held out the camera, aiming the lens towards the unconscious Sakura.**_

"_**Got it all."**_

_**The leader, going by the name: Ryota. That was all they knew about him, not even where he came from or what his last name was.. He considered himself a mystery.**_

"_**Pretty one too." Piped up the man -Tadashi- holding the camera, now kneeling beside Sakura's unmoving body and bringing the camera along the contours of her curvy body.**_

_**His fingers touched the hem of her black, silk nightgown; lifting it up, sliding it up her leg until he got a swift kick in the ass by the boss.**_

"_**Not now!"**_

_**He turned the camera off, "When?"**_

_**Ryota looked over his shoulder as soon as he had the small girl in his arms; afterwards looking down at her sleeping face..**_

"_**When she's awake and able to scream."**_

_**They all snickered at that and exited the large manor. Making sure to shut the door and stuff Sakura in the backseat, her body lying across the laps of the other males.**_

_**x-x-x**_

_**Her emerald eyes were large, tears staining her cheeks and clothing ripped in various places.. Riding up her legs until you could see the lining of her panties peeking from beneath.**_

_**She tried to speak, but the gag prevented her from being able to. She looked around the dim room, watching for any signs of movement.. **_

_**None.**_

_**She hadn't stopped crying and cried even more when Ryota had come in, telling her that she was in safe hands; she highly doubted that.. When his hands and fingers stroked her, she wanted to vomit.**_

_**He was a vile man.**_

_**His intentions involved, torturing her, raping her and trying to get some money out of it all..**_

_**That is; if Itachi agreed to pay them whatever price they asked.**_

_**Sakura gulped hard, the price was immense and she didn't know if Itachi would even want her back..**_

_**He tossed the CD in the air and caught it with much ease. Before they had gaged her, they had forced her to beg for him to pay them all the ransom money in order for her to be set free.**_

_**She sniffled, glaring at the man.**_

_**'Bastard!' She wanted to cry but couldn't. Why bother struggling anyways, she was chained and wouldn't be leaving anytime too soon.**_

"_**Let's see how loving daddy is.."**_

_**She dug her fingernails into the palm of her hand, drawing blood. Her head was killing her as well and she knew by far that they're was a gash at the back of her head..**_

_**It stopped bleeding an hour or two ago but still..**_

_**He pressed his lips against her temple, laughing like the maniac he was as he left her alone to break all over again.**_

_**x-x-x**_

_**Itachi got home, his car parked outside and his keys shoved into his pocket. That meeting was a bitch, as he had put it minutes ago.. It would just be soothing to take a nice nap..**_

_**He was so damned tired.**_

_**The computer in his study was still on and he heard the familiar ringing of the sound of a message being sent.**_

"_**From anonymous." He read out loud.**_

_**The message showed that there was a file attached to the email and he clicked on it. Instantly the screen lit up and a video icon showed up asking if he wanted to play it.**_

_**He sighed, clicked it and sat back..**_

"_**Daddy.."**_

_**He shot forwards again, almost hugging the screen of the computer. Sakura, his Sakura was in the video!**_

"_**What?"**_

_**He saw the chains, the cuts and the men surrounding her; laughing and fondling certain body parts.**_

_**A chubby looking man -Ryota- stood in front of her, fingers curling around her chin and bringing her face forwards.**_

"_**Beautiful one.." He mused.**_

_**Looking over his shoulders, the male smirked.**_

"_**Uchiha Itachi.."**_

_**He was listening.**_

"_**$500 000 by tomorrow evening."**_

_**He gulped, "And if you don't comply.."**_

_**Itachi watched as he brought his stubby and dirty index finger to her neck and trail it across the aching flesh..**_

_**He punched the desk, "She's dead."**_

_**TBC..**_

_**x-x-x**_

_**Author's Note:**** AHH! I am a BAD, BAD author:( but guys, c'mon.. i HAD to do something so yea.. i'm sorry about the shortness and the lateness, but i cannot promise you that it won't happen again.**_

_**And i don't know if you've noticed but.. yes, i have changed my pen-name to something a little more suitable :)**_

_**Seibutsu means 'life' in Japanese **_

_**Read and Review**_

_**Hugs 'n' Kisses**_

_**.x.Tragic-Imperfection.x.**_

_**x-x-x**_

_**SORRY FOR ANY SPELLING MISTAKES OR GRAMMATICAL ERRORS !! CXXX**_

_**x-x-x**_


	7. Tsuyosa

_**Little Sakura**_

_**Pairing --- Itachi -x- Sakura**_

_**Genre --- Romance/Angst**_

_**Rating --- M**_

_**Location --- Tokyo City**_

_**x-x-x**_

_**Nanatsu Sho --- Tsuyosa**_

_**x-x-x**_

_**Author's Note: HIIIII XD hehe uhm.. yea -dodges flying objects- WTF! Yes i know that i am VERY late with the update of little sakura but.. i've been busy with my other fic and now that its finished i can concentrate on all of my still on-going fics !! YAAY**_

_**ENJOY**_

_**x-x-x**_

"_**Oi!"**_

_**Cold water splashed at her body; she was freezing and now.. couldn't feel her hands or feet anymore.**_

_**She shivered.**_

"_**Oi! Wake up!"**_

_**Her green orbs shot open and standing in front of her was a man with dark, chestnut brown hair; it had been pulled back to keep out of his face.**_

_**The rope around her wrists and ankles was starting to irritate her skin; reddening it and causing it to sting. Not to mention the small gash in the back of her head from Ryota having hit her there.**_

_**The male watched while Sakura shivered, his filthy hands coming to rest on either side of her hips.**_

"_**If you're cold.. I can think of a way or two to keep you warm."**_

_**Sakura writhed in disgust, thrashing her head from side to side and trying her utmost hardest to free herself of the fucking restraints.**_

_**No luck.**_

_**But.. the closer the man brought his face to hers, the more her heart raced and she felt like vomiting.. So instead, when his hands rested on her inner thighs and traveled upwards; Sakura did the only thing she could do.**_

_**Defend herself.**_

_**Bringing her head back, Sakura quickly pulled it forward until it connected with his own head; sending him plummeting to the floor while the girl squirmed and twisted trying to free herself.**_

"_**You little bitch!"**_

_**He went to strike her but a hand was securely gripping his wrist; the brown haired male was told to take a hike while a man with light blue hair stepped in front of her.**_

_**She turned her head to the side.**_

"_**I'm not going to touch you; if that's what your worried about."**_

_**Sakura opened one eye, staring at the male; he was different from the rest. He had a gentler face, much gentler and he didn't dress in heavy overcoats but instead.. like a normal young man should.**_

"_**Hungry?"**_

_**Sakura nodded her head slowly and watched as he left the room only to come back in with a bowl of what seemed to be.. ramen?**_

"_**Let me help you."**_

_**She watched his fingers inch closer to her face but only to carefully remove the duck-tape placed over her mouth.**_

"_**I can't untie you however.."**_

_**She looked downcast for a moment and the male suddenly brought some ramen towards her mouth using a pair of chopsticks.**_

"_**Hurry and eat before Ryota-sama gets back."**_

_**Sakura sent him a dumbfounded look but chewed the ramen respectively and listened.**_

"_**He doesn't like wasting our food on the hostages."**_

_**Swallowing whatever was in her mouth, Sakura spoke.**_

"_**So.. why are you helping me then?"**_

_**He shrugged his shoulders.**_

"_**By the way.. my name's Kai."**_

_**Sakura looked him over from top to bottom.**_

"_**I already know your name. Sakura."**_

"_**I see.."**_

_**After she had finished whatever her stomach could handle; Sakura bowed her head and cried silently.**_

"_**I.. I want to go home.."**_

_**Kai -feeling sympathetic- placed the bowl on the floor and spoke.**_

"_**There is a way.."**_

"_**A way?"**_

_**He looked at her.**_

"_**A way to get you out of this place."**_

_**Sakura's eyes widened.**_

"_**Ryota-sama.. he left with some of his men to collect the money from your father."**_

_**Sakura furrowed her brows, "But.. if he gives them the money, doesn't that mean I can go home?"**_

_**Kai shook his head.**_

"_**They aren't planning to return you; its all a scam to get the money."**_

_**She watched as Kai stepped closer to her and began to loosen the ropes from around her ankles and then her wrists until they fell to the cold stone floor.**_

"_**Let's go!"**_

_**He took hold of her hand and led her out of the holding room; brought her around a large pillar and entered through another room. He grabbed for what seemed to be a handgun.**_

"_**Just in case."**_

_**Sakura nodded her head and was once again led with Kai towards a window. **_

"_**Okay, once you get out-"**_

"_**What? Your not coming with me?"**_

_**He shook his head.**_

_**He began to push her out of the window handing her the gun and then closed the window.**_

"_**Kai!"**_

_**He silenced her and pointed to the left.**_

"_**Go that way!"**_

"_**I'll stall for you here."**_

_**She nodded and thanked him a great deal.**_

_**Her legs brought her to where she needed to go.. It was dark and there seemed to be no signs of the sun rising anytime soon..**_

_**She could hear hushed whispers, "Where is that bastard?"**_

"_**Maybe he's not coming for his precious little girl."**_

_**Ryota chuckled, "Of course he is now lower your damn voices."**_

_**They quieted down.**_

_**Sakura's heart was racing a great deal and she knew for a fact that she was hiding only a few feet away from Ryota and his gang.**_

_**She cursed under her breath but the familiar rumble of Itachi's expensive car caught her ears.**_

_**She listened in secret.**_

_**Her eyes caught sight of his tall stature languidly striding towards the group but stopping meters away in question.**_

"_**Where is she?"**_

_**In Itachi's grip was a large black suitcase.**_

"_**First the money."**_

_**Itachi took a step back.**_

"_**Hand Sakura over first."**_

_**Ryota nodded his head and the two men on either side of him took out hidden weapons.**_

_**Both had a gun.**_

"_**I don't think you heard me the first time so I'll repeat myself.."**_

"_**Give me the money."**_

_**Itachi looked from the two men aiming guns at him and then his gaze landed on Ryota's disgusting form.**_

"_**Very well.."**_

_**Sakura held her breath, counted to five and from behind the tree, she cocked her gun and aimed for Ryota in the middle.**_

_**As soon as she pressed down on the trigger, her eyes immediately shut and a loud bang sounded.**_

_**Itachi fell backwards, breathing rather hard.**_

_**Sakura seemed to have shot Ryota in the shoulder and now he was bleeding profoundly, screaming on the ground in pain.**_

"_**Boss!"**_

_**Itachi acted quickly and attacked one of the armed men, managing to snatch the gun for himself.**_

"_**Revolver.." He mused.**_

"_**Nice."**_

_**Aiming it at the other man, Itachi cocked it and took a step closer.**_

"_**Drop the gun."**_

_**He aimed it Ryota.**_

"_**Or I blow his fucking brains out."**_

_**Behind the tree, Sakura held her breath, heart beating faster than she could ever dream imaginable.**_

_**As soon as the man put down the gun, Itachi grabbed for it and took out the magazine, tossing it to the side.**_

_**And then.. he whipped out his cellular phone and dialed in the number to inform the authorities about they're little operation.**_

_**x-x-x**_

_**Sakura stayed hidden behind the tree, crying silently to herself and hugging her aching body.. She had never been that scared in all of her life before..**_

_**She almost died.**_

_**But her inner strength managed to save her ass..**_

_**When she saw the flashing red lights of the police vehicles leave and Itachi standing they're just looking up at the night sky. He fell to his knees and punched the ground out of anger.**_

_**Dropping the gun, Sakura removed herself from behind the tree; still recovering from her shock that somehow her brain forgot to tell her how to walk properly.**_

_**Itachi looked to the side, his eyes slightly wide.**_

_**From her spot on the ground, Sakura witnessed him move closer to her and now she was in his arms; where she should be..**_

_**He cooed to her so gently that it almost made Sakura think he wasn't the real Itachi but.. it was Itachi.**_

"_**Let's go home."**_

_**She nodded slowly and let herself be carried away by Itachi, soon after placed in the passenger seat of the car and buckled in.**_

_**x-x-x**_

_**The first thing Sakura saw when she had awakened from her sleep was the black suitcase by Itachi's closet and she smiled.**_

_**At once, Itachi was by her side, startling her. His arms seemed to be permanently coiled around her petite body. She rested the side of her face against his chest, lost in his warmth.**_

_**She looked at the bandages adorning her body and then she shivered.. From being locked away in the freezing room for hours seemed to have gotten her sick..**_

_**Now.. she was wrapped up in Itachi's arms beneath the covers, her small hands holding at the front of his shirt.**_

"_**You're safe now, Sakura."**_

_**She nodded against his body, letting the warmth radiate onto her cold and shivering body.**_

"_**I was.. scared.."**_

_**Itachi rubbed the small of her back, running his hands all over her body and kissing his way from her neck to her jawline where he eventually claimed her lips.**_

_**He pulled her to lay on top of him, his muscular arms wound around her waist and hugging her to him.**_

"_**Nothing will hurt you."**_

_**She held her breath.**_

"_**I promise."**_

_**And that was all she remembered because shortly after, she fell fast asleep in Itachi's arms.**_

_**Now.. she was finding it hard to deny that she indeed loved her foster father.. it was forbidden but she didn't care anymore because nothing would stop her from being with Itachi.**_

_**Nothing..**_

_**x-x-x**_

_**Author's Note: HEYYY ahaha well now i got my will to write again XD so the next update WON'T take me over a month to finish XD that is MY promise to all of you :D**_

_**Read and Review**_

_**Hugs 'n' Kisses**_

_**.x.Tragic-Imperfection.x.**_

_**x-x-x**_

_**Nanatsu Sho --- 7th chapter**_

_**Tsuyosa --- Strength**_

_**x-x-x**_

_**Sorry for any spelling mistakes or grammatical errors!! CXXX**_

_**x-x-x**_


	8. Koibito

_**Little Sakura**_

_**Pairing --- Itachi -x- Sakura**_

_**Genre --- Romance/Angst**_

_**Rating --- M**_

_**Location --- Tokyo City**_

_**x-x-x**_

_**Hachi Sho --- Koibito**_

_**x-x-x**_

_**Author's Note: Hey all!! heh i hope you enjoyed that last chapter and thank you for your wonderful support :P I am currently juggling a LOT of fics so i'm trying to get this fic done and finished with :)**_

_**ENJOY**_

_**x-x-x**_

_**She woke up in a daze; the sun having yet to rise completely but seeming to have gotten stuck behind the many buildings scattered across the busy land of Tokyo.**_

_**Having thought Itachi to be in bed with her, Sakura looked around the empty room.**_

_**Had he left her again?**_

_**Just once she'd like to wake up next to him instead of having to search the house like every other time.**_

_**The sound of running water reached her ears. Sitting up right, Sakura pushed the blankets off of her body and slid out the large bed. She only had on the black nightgown and the warmth coming from within the bathroom seemed oddly inviting at the moment.**_

_**When she gripped the door knob, Sakura noticed something glittering out of the corner of her eye; looking down at her left hand, Sakura took note of the diamond ring adorning her fourth finger.**_

_**She stopped.**_

_**'Wait. Isn't that the wedding finger?'**_

_**For some reason she was finding it rather hard to breath but nonetheless, Sakura opened the unlocked bathroom door and stepped inside of the steam filled room.**_

_**This alerted Itachi and his eyes stayed glued to the girl, "Sakura?" She smiled and took a few steps closer to him from beyond the shower. "It's early, get some rest."**_

_**She looked down for a moment and quickly Itachi finished up with his shower. Grabbing for a towel and wrapping it around his torso to conceal his.. lower half.**_

_**She embraced him, not caring if she got soaked in the process, only wanting to feel him so close to herself. Like he would disappear and all of it would be a dream.**_

"_**I'm here."**_

_**Her cheek was pressed against his chest where she could literally feel the beating of his heart against her face.**_

"_**Let me get changed and we'll talk after."**_

_**She nodded and left the bathroom only to sit at the edge of Itachi's bed, waiting patiently for the male to come out.**_

_**And so he did with his regular clothes on but his hair still slightly dampened. Sakura blushed and looked down at her hand before letting her lips part.**_

"_**What.. is this?"**_

_**For emphasis, Sakura outstretched her arm and allowed Itachi to get a closer view, "You did this?" She heard him sigh, "Yes."**_

"_**Why?"**_

_**She felt the pads of his fingers grazing her face gently. Almost like she'd break if he wasn't careful.**_

"_**Because.. you mean so much to me."**_

_**Sakura looked down, her bangs hiding those brilliant emerald eyes.**_

"_**You have to go to work, right?"**_

_**Itachi sat next to her on the bed, fumbling with his hands.**_

"_**Yeah."**_

_**She sighed, "Shouldn't you get going?"**_

_**The raven haired male gripped her fragile hand, rubbing the knuckles sensually.**_

"_**I'm taking the day off."**_

_**They stayed silent a while longer. The quietness fine between the two.**_

"_**You know.. us. It's forbidden."**_

_**She heard the male give out a long sigh.**_

"_**I know."**_

_**Sakura lightly touched the gleaming diamond with her fingernail.**_

"_**So why the ring?"**_

_**She looked up at his face.**_

"_**Even if the World doesn't accept us.. I'll continue to." He looked down at the small girl, "Do you?" A small yet hesitant nod from Sakura.**_

_**He grazed over the rope markings around her wrists and she flinched because of it.  
**_

"_**Does it hurt?"**_

"_**Yes but-"**_

_**He kissed the red and irritated skin, drawing circles along her arms until he felt her melt against him.**_

"_**I won't allow anything to touch you."**_

_**She took notice of Itachi's more caring side rather than his usually cold-demeanor that she knew him to possess; he was far more gentle when he was with her.**_

"_**You're my Sakura-chan."**_

_**She held him so close, ran her fingers through his soft locks of hair and kissed his face. Wanting to never let go of him, in reality he was her life support and without him she'd die..**_

_**He could feel her tiny fingers unbuttoning his shirt and he gripped both her wrists before she could go any further.**_

"_**Sakura.." He warned.**_

_**She looked at him with sad eyes, "I want to."**_

_**This would be the second time they'd had sex together. And although he had claimed her for the first time, it would still hurt again. He didn't want to put her through so much pain like before..**_

"_**Sakura, don't."**_

_**She shook her head, on the verge of tears, her eyes were drowsy however and she feared that she'd fall asleep again.**_

"_**Please.. I-"**_

_**He kissed her. With such passion as well. Raw with need and.. tenderness? Was that even possible coming from such a man?**_

"_**I'll only touch you."**_

_**He pressed her against the bed, the room was still dark and it was hard to make out each other. Sakura relaxed and allowed the male to strip away her nightgown.**_

_**She grew hotter each time his skilled hands ran along her flesh, causing it to crawl and in its wake would lay need.**_

_**She felt tormented, although his fingers soothed her, she wanted so much more; to be joined with him. Because.. now she finally understood that whatever was growing was.. indefinitely love...**_

_**In the taunting darkness, the inexperienced girl lay victim to Uchiha Itachi; his ministrations driving her insane with lust.**_

_**He trailed his fingertips along the inside of her thigh until the fabric of her undergarments were found and her grunting fell on his ears. This caused him to smile against the side of her neck.**_

_**He pressed the pad of his middle finger against the flesh hidden away beneath the underwear; fingering it and going dazedly slow whenever Sakura would moan in ecstasy.**_

"_**Little Sakura.."**_

_**She looked at him with blurred eyes.**_

"_**Is it good?"**_

_**She half-nodded and grunted, not being able to find any words at the moment.**_

_**He kissed his way from her jaw line to her collar bone where he drew out his tongue and licked the sweet skin.**_

"_**How about here?"**_

_**He applied pressure to a single area and her response was thrashing her head from side to side and letting her mouth hang open.**_

"_**Feel good?"**_

_**She nodded vigorously, hoping he'd still continue. She held him and clawed at his back when she felt something at the pit of her stomach coiling tightly.**_

_**And finally, in an array of darkness, Sakura felt relief and ecstasy rush through her and then remain a while longer; arms still wound around the male's neck.**_

_**He kissed the side of her neck, even suckled momentarily and what she said next caught him way off guard.**_

"_**I love you.."**_

_**He remained quiet, simply taking her to the bathroom where he would address her cuts and such with new bandages and ointment.**_

_**She flinched a great deal when Itachi soothed the irritated skin around her wrists and ankles, soon after kissing them with his lips and cooing to her, like a real parent.**_

_**x-x-x**_

"_**I heard what happened Sakura-chan.."**_

_**She looked over at Naruto and threw the tennis ball high in the air in order to serve it properly.**_

"_**I'm okay now."**_

_**She was a pro at this game and Naruto would have never guessed it either; she kicked ass!**_

"_**Were you.. scared?"**_

_**She waited for Naruto to retrieve the ball she had served, "Yeah. I was scared a lot."**_

_**He waited however, "I'm sorry."**_

_**She shook her head and smacked the tennis ball when it was in her range.**_

"_**Don't be."**_

_**She gave him the peace sign along with her white grin once Naruto lost horribly against her.**_

"_**I'm fine."**_

_**They heard a whistle blow and knew that it was the head coach of the tennis team.**_

"_**Okay, practice is over! See you Thursday!"**_

_**Everyone packed away they're things but Sakura didn't bother changing because Itachi had offered to pick her up from school. **_

"_**See ya, Naruto-kun!"**_

_**He waved the racket over his head and yelled a very loud goodbye before retreating inside of the school building.**_

_**The tennis uniforms consisted of a pair of tight, red shorts and a white tank top. Sakura had pulled her hair back in a ponytail to keep away from her eyes.**_

_**She was sweating too.**_

"_**How did it go?" Itachi asked as soon as she entered the car.**_

_**Sakura nodded and excepted the bottle of water.**_

"_**Good."**_

_**x-x-x**_

_**As soon as she had taken a step within the manor, Itachi had her pinned against the wall, ravishing her slender neck with warm kisses.**_

_**He reached for the back of her head and began to untie her wonderful pink hair.**_

"_**I like it when you're hair is down."**_

_**She giggled against him, his hands finding their way under her shirt all the while massaging her perked breasts, drawing sweet moans from the young girl.**_

"_**I.. I need to take-ah! Sh.. shower."**_

_**He chuckled and assisted her, "Let me help you." And her clothes were flying off by the second, Itachi's as well..**_

"_**No, wait! Itachi.."**_

_**He turned the taps and watched as steaming hot water pelted against the two of them; causing Sakura to press herself against his chest and Itachi's hands to roam around her backside.**_

_**The wall against her back was freezing but Itachi's body at her front was burning hot; her perked nipples getting the male's attention at once as she grunted and cried.**_

_**'I.. hope you love me too..."**_

_**x-x-x**_

_**Author's Note: SEE! I told ya! That wasn't such a long wait! Maybe a couple of days at the most so there!! lol well this chapter is dedicated to the happy couple XD and it had a lot of smut which is CUTE! Hehe**_

_**Read and Review**_

_**Hugs 'n' Kisses**_

_**.x.Tragic-Imperfection.x.**_

_**x-x-x**_

_**Koibito --- Lover**_

_**x-x-x**_

_**Sorry for ANY spelling mistakes OR grammatical errors!! CXXXXX**_

_**x-x-x**_


	9. Issho Ni

_**Little Sakura**_

_**Pairing --- Itachi -x- Sakura**_

_**Genre --- Romance/Angst**_

_**Rating --- M**_

_**Location --- Tokyo City**_

_**x-x-x**_

_**Ku Sho --- Issho Ni**_

_**x-x-x**_

_**Author's Note: Yeah, yeah, i know that i'm late.. again but i was studying for my exams so what do you expect ? Tell you all the details later on :D and FYI this is the final chapter of little sakura. I'll try and make it half decent and longer than the previous ones XD**_

_**ENJOY!!**_

_**x-x-x**_

_**Bang.**_

_**Bang..**_

__

_**Bang!**_

_**She jumped up, pink hair tied loosely in a messy bun, pieces framing her young face.**_

_**Bang!**_

_**Her head snapped to the side, legs swinging over the edge of the couch she had fallen asleep on the other night. She had wanted to be there when Itachi walked through the front door.**_

_**But.. It was late and she had missed him. Her emerald eyes caught sight of the clock, it was already the afternoon.**_

_**Bang!**_

"_**I'm coming dammit!"**_

_**Making a fist, Sakura removed herself from the roomy couch and strode towards the front door.**_

"_**It better not be another kidnapping or.. I'll be really pissed."**_

_**She gripped the cold knob and yanked open the front door, who stood in front of her made Sakura's face pale and her eyes narrow slightly. A.. woman.. A beautiful looking female was standing in front of her with a wide smile on her face.**_

"_**Hi. I'm looking for Uchiha-san."**_

_**Sakura subconsciously made a tight fist, her brows furrowed and her teeth were gritted. The woman standing in front of her looking so happy was the same woman she had seen flirting with Itachi a while back.**_

"_**Uchiha-san.." She started.**_

"_**Isn't here right now."**_

_**The woman's smile lessened and she stared at Sakura for a long while before turning to leave.**_

"_**Oh.."**_

_**She looked over her shoulder, "Tell him that Yuki came by, won't you?"**_

_**Sakura nodded and shut the door.**_

_**Now, for some reason, Sakura was wondering what connection this Yuki woman had with Uchiha Itachi. She direly wanted to know or she would go crazy.**_

"_**Stupid Yuki.. son of a bitch.."**_

_**To calm herself down Sakura merely gazed longingly at the ring adorning her wedding finger, she felt her heart flutter for a few moments.**_

"_**Itachi.." She whispered before laying back down on the couch.**_

"_**Why am I so in love with you?"**_

_**-**_

"_**Your home late."**_

_**She had startled him.**_

"_**Still up?"**_

_**Sakura lazily nodded, "Barely."**_

_**The girl stared at the wall and debated with herself whether or not she would tell Itachi about Yuki stopping by to see him.**_

_**She let out a long breath.**_

"_**A woman.. she came looking for you this afternoon."**_

_**Itachi stopped walking and turned to look at her; instantly he could see the hurt on her face.**_

"_**Yuki?"**_

_**She nodded.**_

"_**Yeah, that's her name."**_

_**Silence lingered for some time and it made Sakura feel.. awkward for once.**_

"_**Shes a business partner. That's all."**_

_**And he left the room, ascended the stairs and returned to his own bedroom. Sakura sat there, dumbfounded. It was as if Itachi sensed her anger and jealousy towards Yuki but.. he seemed to know.**_

_**She smiled, "And that's why I love you."**_

_**x-x-x**_

"_**I can't believe it!"**_

_**Sakura giggled, "It's not a big deal, Naruto-kun."**_

_**He hugged her, "It is a big deal! You're turning 18 tomorrow!"**_

_**She laughed, "I'm getting old."**_

"_**So what are you going to do?"**_

"_**For the party?"**_

"_**Yeah."**_

"_**I don't know if I even want to throw a party."**_

_**Naruto patted her back.**_

"_**I'll throw you one! You deserve it!"**_

_**She blushed and thanked him.**_

"_**Soon. I'll be taking over my family's business."**_

_**Naruto turned to her, "What?"**_

"_**Oh. Nothing, Naruto-kun."**_

_**And they continued walking towards the large school building in the faraway distance.**_

_**-**_

"_**What do you mean?"**_

_**The elder male took a seat behind his large, fancy desk littered with paperwork and documents.**_

"_**Don't play dumb, Uchiha-san."**_

_**Itachi crossed his arms over his chest, something he didn't usually do but it wasn't of his own accord.**_

"_**You know exactly what I mean."**_

_**Itachi listened but wanted to smash that man's face off of the desk.**_

"_**Refresh my memory."**_

_**The man sat back, looking all high and mighty, showing off his -more than likely- fake teeth.**_

"_**As you wish, Uchiha-san."**_

_**The male dug through his office drawers until he fished out a large looking bundle of papers and documents.**_

"_**These-" He tossed the papers to his desk for Itachi to look through.**_

"_**Are the agreements you must abide by."**_

_**He smirked, "And that is your signature, is it not?"**_

_**Itachi sighed, "Yes."**_

"_**And you promised to follow the rules."**_

_**Itachi flipped through all the paperwork, his eyes would linger a while wherever he had signed his name, wishing that he could erase it but.. it was far too late.**_

_**He had lost.**_

"_**The moment you took Sakura-chan in, you knew full well that she would have to leave the day of her eighteenth birthday."**_

"_**That-" He said slowly.**_

"_**Is what you agreed to."**_

_**He sat up and clapped his hands together, "It's settled! Sakura-chan leaves first thing tomorrow!"**_

_**Itachi tossed the documents to the desk and stormed out of the males' office. He was beyond pissed.**_

_**He didn't know that he would become 'this' attached to Sakura in little over than five years. He was a fucking fool!**_

_**-**_

"_**T.. tomorrow?"**_

_**She backed up.**_

"_**I have to.. leave by tomorrow?"**_

_**Itachi nodded, not looking at her face.**_

"_**What.. what if I don't want to go?!" She ran at him and clung to the male.**_

_**Itachi pressed his hands to her shoulders and forced her back.**_

"_**We don't have a say in it."**_

_**Sakura looked up at his ever so stoic face.**_

"_**But I-"**_

"_**It's better if you leave."**_

_**She watched him, this didn't seem to be affecting him in any way but.. it was tearing her apart inside.**_

"_**I can't leave because-"**_

_**She gripped the sleeve of his shirt.**_

"_**Because I'm in love with you!"**_

_**He stayed calm, like she hadn't spilled out her feelings for him just now; only moved away from her and slammed the door shut to his bedroom. Whereas, Sakura fell to the ground and broke again.**_

_**x-x-x**_

"_**You're getting your own house?"**_

_**Sakura nodded.**_

"_**In Yokohama."**_

_**Silence lingered between the two friends and all of a sudden, Sakura found herself being embraced by the dobe.**_

"_**I'll miss you, Sakura-chan but.. I'll visit you."**_

_**She hugged him back.**_

"_**Goodbye."**_

_**-**_

"_**Everything is ready, Haruno-san."**_

_**She nodded and turned to look at Itachi.**_

"_**Bye, Uchiha-san."**_

_**He nodded and waited for her to enter the limo before stepping back and taking another sip of his cold beverage.**_

_**And his dim eyes watched as the vehicle pulled away from the front of the Uchiha manor. He returned to his house and just went to his room, the paperwork could wait a few hours.**_

_**-**_

"_**I'm sure you'll enjoy Yokohama, Haruno-san."**_

_**She smiled a fake smile and nodded.**_

"_**Yes."**_

_**She looked down at her left hand and noticed the ring still adorning it. Never would she take it off because it was all she had left to remind her of.. him.**_

_**-**_

"_**This.. is your home office."**_

_**Sakura stepped into the large quarters and smiled, "It's very nice." The house was already furnished with things and there was no need for her to bring any furniture from the Uchiha manor here.**_

_**Sakura only brought along small belongings and pictures.**_

_**Her old life in Tokyo.**_

"_**And this is your work for the night." The woman handed Sakura a pile of papers and left the office. She sighed and placed them on top of her office desk. Totally distracted.**_

_**She walked upstairs, to her new bedroom furnished with a large bed, dresser, closet and other things. Taking a book from a bookshelf, Sakura found herself lost in the pages.**_

"_**This.. sucks."**_

_**x-x-x**_

"_**The paperwork, Sir?"**_

_**Itachi sighed for the umpteenth time that day.**_

"_**Have Tougasa do it."**_

"_**Sir?"**_

_**He looked over at the young male.**_

"_**Are you feeling alright?"**_

_**Itachi waved him off carelessly, "I'm fine."**_

_**The man collected the documents, "Get some rest."**_

_**And he left.**_

_**Itachi let his head hit the top of the desk where he let out a long yawn and closed his eyes.**_

_**-**_

"_**No answer."**_

_**She threw her cell phone into her purse and stepped into the noisy airport. If she missed her flight, she would be really pissed because.. she needed to see him. To feel him.**_

"_**Flight 629 now boarding!" Sakura heard the intercom. She rushed to where flight 629 was and slowly scurried onto the plane, not caring if it was overly crowded, she had endured far worse.**_

_**-**_

_**The key was in her firm grip, she had kept it all of these years and never thought she would need it this much. Pushing it into the keyhole, Sakura turned it and heard the door unlock.**_

_**It was late.**_

_**Really late.**_

_**The moon was situated high in the dark skies.**_

_**Sakura pushed open the door and rushed inside, her high-heels clicking against the marble floors of the manor. She searched for him, first in the bedroom but nothing.**_

_**Out of breath, Sakura dashed for the office and sure enough found Uchiha Itachi passed out. He looked out of shape and tired, bags collecting under his sleeping eyes.**_

_**She dropped her purse and her keys, running for him and crying her heart out, "Itachi!"**_

_**He was awakened and instantly flew backwards out of surprise. Once his eye-sight adjusted he took one look at Sakura and smiled sadly.**_

"_**Another one of these damn dreams."**_

_**She smiled, "It's not a dream, baka!"**_

_**When he felt a pair of lips attached to his own, he somehow knew that this was reality and he couldn't be more happy. He pressed his wet muscle inside of her mouth and drowned out any sudden noises she was trying to make.**_

"_**I'm not leaving again; this is my home."**_

_**He licked his way from her jawline to her collar bone and somewhere in between managed to undress her. She arched against his warm body. Loving the way they moved with each other.**_

_**She was backed up against the wall, arms encircled around his neck and lips attacking his face. He pressed his erect cock against the inside of her thigh and listened to the cry that left her throat.**_

"_**Please.."**_

_**He sheathed himself inside of her and almost lost control. Slowly he pushed further inside until they were pelvis to pelvis but even that wasn't enough for him. So, he allowed his mouth to suckle on one of her hardened nipples while he thrust hard.**_

"_**I.. Itachi, ah-"**_

_**He screwed her like crazy. Made her climax more than once. He had lost count somewhere. She kissed him again, making him shudder and kiss back.**_

_**They were in his bedroom now, wrapped beneath layers of blankets but.. Itachi was the only one she needed to keep her warm through the night.**_

"_**Itachi.."**_

_**He looked at her and cradled her against his muscled body.**_

"_**Hm..?"**_

_**She played with the ring adorning her fourth finger and smiled a real smile for once.**_

"_**I love you."**_

_**He kissed the top of her head.**_

"_**Little Sakura.."**_

_**She was drifting off into sleep.**_

"_**I love you too."**_

_**x-x-x**_

_**Author's Note: Holy F ! i have the BIGGEST fing headache in the World! Sorry. Venting. Uhm, yea sorry if it sucked but hey! It's over and theres nothing you can do. So i hate writing sequels and do it very VERY rarely but this story is fine the way it is and a sequel would ruin it : so thats a no no XD The chapter name means 'Together' :)**_

_**On another note, i am turning.. 16 tomorrow !! lolz yea, its my b-day, January 31st if you guys didn't know which you SHOULD! Lol just kidding!**_

_**So i'll be busy tomorrow, thats why i decided to finish this story up tonight :P hope you enjoyed it and its been a fun journey :D hope to see you all later on :) **_

_**x-x-x**_

_**Read and Review**_

_**Hugs 'n' Kisses**_

_**.x.Tragic-Imperfection.x.**_

_**x-x-x**_

_**Sorry for ANY spelling mistakes OR grammatical errors !! CXXXXX**_

_**x-x-x**_


End file.
